The Mysterium Xarxes
by Sithis13
Summary: Harry Potter, sick and tired of the Wizarding World, set's out to destroy it and with the help of the infamous Mysterium Xarxes... The World Will BURN! Canceled.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, The Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda, the only thing I own are my thoughts... sad realy...

* * *

Harry Potter was many things, patient was not one of them, he hated being made to wait, absolutely hated it, maybe it had something to do with an abusive childhood or the almost constant life and death struggle's he had consistently found himself in, honestly he didn't know but the one thing he did know was that waiting angered him. He had hated waiting for the Tri-Wizard Task's, he had hated waiting for Buckbeak's trial, he had hated waiting for Lockhart, and he didn't even think of waiting during the whole Philosopher's Stone incident, he did not wait, period, he got things done, plain and simple. Screw the Curciatus, this was the worse torture he had ever been subjected to, he had to do something if he didn't he would lose what little sanity he had left. So for the first time in Harry's life he stopped and he thought. He thought long and hard, why weren't his friends contacting him? The first and only letter that had sent him following his fourth year stated plainly that they couldn't send him letters, why? Voldemort had returned, but what could the Dark Lord stand to gain from intercepting a school boy's letters? The longer he thought on it the more he realized something wasn't right, Hermione was a muggleborn, even if Voldemort was intercepting owl's what would stop her from sending a letter by post, it's not like the Death Eaters were going to chase the postman. Harry didn't expect much from Ron, it's not like Harry would ever rely on him again especially after the Tri-Wizard, they were friends, true, but that didn't mean Harry trusted him. Worst of all was Sirius, the man had braved Dementors and Auror platoons, but he couldn't of so much a left an; I'm doing fine Harry nothing happening on my end, but no not even that. Quite frankly Harry as tired of waiting for information, and if his friends weren't going to give him any then he would get for himself.

Harry had a plan, heading quickly to a local phone booth, Harry made a call to a local Taxi service, a short wait and a taxi ride and Harry was standing on Charring Cross Road. Stepping through the dooe into the Leaky Cauldron, as usual all the eyes in the room turned to him, only this time something was different. The stares had a hostile glint to them, they weren't staring at him. Those were glares! Sighting a copy of The Daily Prophet, the Headline explained the looks and had Harry ready to spit nails, "Harry Potter, Dark and Disturbed!" How dare they, after all he done for their world, he'd stoped the Dark Lord from being resurrected twice and not to mention all that Boy-Who-Lived bullshit, he'd gotten over that whole Dursley shit, it's not like they knew he was going to be treated that way, but this, they'd gone way too far. Well, he'd decided, they want to play rough, stab him in the back, abandon him… well turn-a-bout is fair play after all. They wanted dark and disturbed, no they wouldn't get dark and disturbed, they would get worse! A thousand fold worse! He would make them all regret their very existence let alone their betrayal. He'd gone to hell and back for them, now it was time to give them hell! Harry had made his way quickly to Knocturn Alley he walked into the first bookshop he'd found and quite literally emptied the shelves, he'd always held back at Hogwarts a combination of the fear ingrained from the Dursleys and Hermione's need for being the best. He'd read every dark tome he could find and show the world just what betrayal meant.

Harry continued to bookstore after bookstore, anger might be blind but it wasn't stupid, Harry scanned the bookshelf looking for books he had yet to purchase. Dark magic, blood magic, ritual magic, mind magic, any book he could find on every topic he could get his hands on. Harry looked through the shelves; he'd already purchased all these books, turning away a glint of white catches his eye. There lay a book, white with what looked like the mathematical symbol of pi yet it was distorted, he'd looked over this bookshelf three or four times and this was the first time he'd seen this book, and he'd found it hard to believe that he'd miss such an obvious tome. Opening the book carefully, he'd learned quickly that the enchantments on some of these old tomes were plain annoying those screamer books always got him, he gave the book a quick once over. All the pages were covered in strange runic circles, none of the runes of which he could recognize, an image formed in his mind, he saw himself putting a knife in his palm and slowly cutting in and allowing the blood to drip onto the symbol on the front page. His head cleared of the images, figuring he had nothing to lose he took the book to the counter and paid for his purchases. Walking back onto Charing Cross Road he hailed a Taxi to return him to Privet Drive.

Harry crossed the front lawn of Number 4 wanting nothing more than to drop the books in his room and get to work, he had a world to conquer after all. He stopped as he saw an indent in the grass just to the right of the front gate; he thought quickly, someone was there! An invisibility Cloak! Not only had these bastards betrayed him they were spying on him as well. They would pay! Realizing it was much too soon for him to play his hand he evaded his gaze subtly. Whoever was under that cloak was in for a nasty surprise; Harry would make sure of that. He stopped his vows of vengeance to think for a second, just who would want to spy on him? Not the ministry it's not like they needed to dig for dirt considering how much they simply made up. Voldemort, maybe? No, Voldemort wanted him dead, if a Death Eater had gotten that close Harry would have been dead or at least trussed up waiting to be delivered to the Dark Fucker... If not them then who…? Dumbeldore! That goat fucking bastard! He was the only one to gain from Harry being observed, that was why no one was contacting him wasn't it! So Dumbeldore could sweep him in and save him from those creatures he unfortunately shared blood with. Well, Harry thought, it seems that Dumbeldore was going to have to die… painfully!

Harry walked through the door of his relative's house not stopping for a moment or sparing so much as a glance at either his Aunt or his Uncle, though an image of them both screaming for death as he slowly tortured them did flash through his mind for a moment, it seemed Dudley wasn't home but he would get what was coming to him soon enough. He opened the door to his room and tore out the white book from his bottomless carrying bag, grabbing a knife from his box of potions supplies he hesitated for all of a second before he bit down on his lip and with a grunt cut open his palm. Slowly he let the blood drip onto the book, the book pulsed ominously for a second, something had changed, but Harry sure just what it was. His palm was still bleed, grabbing a rag from beneath his bed; Harry wrapped his hand with it to prevent any more blood loss. Placing the book down on the table nearby his bed Harry once again scanned over it quickly. The Runes, which he had been unable to understand, had remained the same and yet it was as if the Runes made sense know as if he'd known them already. The book contained detailed diagrams of spells and rituals that the more he read the more he realized were not of this world or any world he'd ever thought existed. Destruction, Conjuration, Illusion, Alteration, Restoration magic, what were they? Harry had never as much as heard whispers of such magic's. The front page was the only page to truly change, what had once been blank now read:

Welcome to the Mysterium Xarxes


	2. Chapter 2

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts... sad really…

* * *

As Harry read the Mysterium Xarxes, the smile on his face only grew. A smirk had become a grin, a grin a smile, and by the time he'd finished the first chapter, Conjuration, his smile was comparable to that of a fox, only infinitely more frightening. Destruction magic's, the thrill that ran through his mind as he gazed upon the Fire Storm spell had his eyes beginning to mist, and the Fingers of the Mountain had him almost swooning, the sheer potential. In sighting frenzy amongst the populace with a well-placed Illusion spell, oh the joy. Even the gravest of injuries cured in seconds with Restoration magic's, only the killing curse would keep him down, the rest could easily be fixed with even a low level spell from the college of Restoration. This book was exactly what he'd needed, the results of the spells, the sheer power and devastation, screw the Unforgivable's, they had nothing on tearing open a Gate to Oblivion, definitely not a spell to use lightly, even though he couldn't wait to unleash it on someone , say Dumbeldore maybe? The Wizarding World would rue the day they'd ever thought to cross him. All this and it got even better, the ministry couldn't detect any of the spells in the book, the spells didn't require a wand and Harry learned them almost instantly, maybe it was the book granting Harry the knowledge or maybe Harry was just a natural, in all honesty he didn't care. The world would tremble, but first… a test perhaps?

Harry walked downstairs, clutching the Mysterium Xarxes in his hand. He strode into the kitchen were his relatives had just sat down to dinner, the Dursleys had always disgusted him, the disgust had only increased as the years passed and now all he saw them as were rodent's to be exterminated as soon as possible.

"BOY! What do you think you're doing a round here with normal people, freaks like you should stay in there room's, you'll get your scrap's latter!" His uncle Vernon's diatribe did not even faze Harry; he'd long grown used to it. Harry just smiled, to anyone that knew Harry well, which his relative's didn't; they would know that this was no ordinary smile.

"We'll Vernon, I woke up this morning and asked myself just what should a freak like me do today?" Harry's made his voice as innocent and childish as possible, the smile on his face growing larger. "I thought about it, you see and the best thing I could think of was… having you fed to a Daedroth, I went with that by the way."

Vernon Dursley hadn't the time to scream as a bipedal creature resembling an alligator cross bred with a gorilla, appeared from a purple vortex and tore Vernon's heart out through his chest and proceeded to devour it. Petunia did on the other hand scream, though the only thing she had actually accomplished was drawing the Daedroth's attention. The Deadroth lunged at Petunia clamping its large jaw filled with razor sharp teeth around her abnormally long neck threw and her around like a rag doll, if the crushed throat hadn't killed her then being thrown through a wall definitely had. Dudley, proving brains before brawn wasn't just a saying, jumped on to the back of the Daedroth and tried to stab it with a kitchen knife, the Daedroth, obviously being the smarter of the pair, removed Dudley from its back and seemed to enjoy squeezing Dudley's head until it popped like a balloon. All in all, Harry had had a very productive day so far. Going to the kitchen cupboard, he removed a glass jar, moving to what was left of his Aunt he drained some blood from her, Dumbeldore had said that the wards were powered by the blood connection he had never said that his relatives needed to be alive to contribute; he stashed the jar in the fridge almost humming in contentment. Harry allowed the creature to feast on the remains of what were his relatives a little longer, which Harry found morbidly amusing, before cancelling the spell binding the Daedroth to his realm.

Harry almost skipped out of the blood soaked kitchen, allowing his thoughts to wonder, he inquired to himself, had he remembered to put up a muffling spell before disposing of those vermin? A thundering crash answered his question for him, someone had just blown the Dursley's front door in, quickly preparing for any possible hostile Harry conjured a pair of Flame Antronachs and prepared for battle, the flame demon's taking position either side of the door, only to have the intruder trip over her invisibility cloak and knock herself unconscious on the door frame. Harry tilted his head to one side, and just stared at the incredulity, what the hell was that? This was Dumbelore's spy? The young woman unconscious on the living room floor was slightly below average in height with black hair and a heart shaped face, she wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What to do, what to do?" Harry asked himself aloud, as he looked down at the witch in contempt. Looking between the Mysterium Xarxes and the spy and idea formed in his mind, he could always use a loyal follower, and what better way to gain one than by brain washing one of Dumbledore's? She could be his double agent, a spy amongst Dumbledore's ranks. Not to mention she was a hot older woman, this could be fun…

Harry gestured to the Atronach's having them pick up his soon to be follower, they carried her to his former Aunt and Uncle's room, no way he was sleeping in that dingy little room anymore. He followed them up and had them lay her on the bed for dismissing them both. Harry thought for a moment, it seemed he was thinking a lot more lately, how would he do this? The Imperius would have him in Azkaban by the end of the day; he had yet to cross any subjugation spells in the Mysterium Xarxes… The Mysterium Xarxes slipped from his hand, pages moving wildly as it landed on the bed where the spy was currently sleeping. As if the book had somehow read his mind the page it had landed on hand some sort of ritual, a binding ritual! That was the answer, he would bind her to him, she would follow his commands and the ritual itself would twist her emotions and will so that his will was her will, she would be his loyal servant.

It took Harry all of twenty minutes to draw the runic array and another five to retrieve the ingredient's, he would never have guessed all he'd need were two pints of Vodka and a stone of sugar to subjugate someone's will. He placed the still unconscious woman in the middle of the array, he quickly searched her pocket's and smiled widely at what he found.

"Welcome to my Service's Auror Nymphadora Tonks…"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, The Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda, the only thing I own are my thoughts... sad realy...

* * *

Nmyphadora, call me by that name and I'll break you, Tonks woke up groggily, she was sleeping on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, despite some people's belief's this had never happened before. She was thankful there was no hangover, she racked her brain trying to remember what or who she had done…wait… she hadn't gone bar hopping last night, she had been protecting Harry Potter! She remembered a scream; she had blasted the door down and ran in, then… nothing… She shot out of bed and grabbed for her wand, only to find its sheath empty.

"You should sit down, you have a nasty bump on your head, no concussion, I've had enough of them to know how to see them." A voice spoke from the doorway. She spun quickly, Harry stood in the doorway, a devilish grin on his face. She sat down on the edge of the bed, not seeing a reason to be on guard around Harry, she knew that Harry wouldn't hurt her.

"Wotcher Harry, names Tonks!" Tonks said with a brilliant smile shifting her hair to pink. Harry tilted his head to the side, why was she using her last name, and why did her hair change colour?

"Yes, I know who you are Nymphadora, but what's with the hair?" Harry asked bluntly. Harry had removed her Auror badge and her wand from his back pocket; he walked to the bed and sat next to her. She had stiffened at her first name, but her mind seemed to like the way Harry had said her name, usually she would of at least given him a swat and told him to never use her name by threat of a fate worse than death, but for whatever reason her mind told her to just accept it and enjoy it.

"I'm a Metamorpamagus; it means I can change how I look whenever I want." Tonks said with a smile. Harry was a nice guy, no reason not to open up to him a little. Harry's smile took on an almost feral quality, the possibilities!

"That's an amazing talent Nymphadora, but might I ask what were you doing breaking down the door like that? If its official Auror business then I would like to see a warrant, but I'm guessing it isn't…" Harry frowned ever so slightly in Tonks direction. Her heart sank in her chest, she had disappointed him, and she had to make it right.

"NO! No Harry nothing like that, I swear it, it was Dumbledore, you see, with the Dark Lord's resurrection, he was worried about you, so he stationed me and a few Order member's in the area, you know to make sure your safe." Nymphadora rushed over her words, she wanted him happy. Harry's frown deepened, so he was right, it had been that old goat fucker.

"Nymphadora, what is this Order?" Harry asked it seemed that Dumbledore had his lackeys watching him.

"You don't know Harry?" Nymphadora asked, genuinely curious, why hadn't Dumbledore told Harry?

"No, Nym, I don't, I can call you Nym, right? So why don't you tell me about them?" Harry's smile had returned. Nymphadora's heart had fluttered with the nickname Harry had given her, she had made him happy! She needed him to be happy with her; everything would be fine as long as he was happy with her.

"The Order of the Pheonix is a group Dumbledore started during the war, we'd fight with the Auror's against You-Know-Who and his Death Eater's!" Nym smiled brilliantly at Harry hoping that he would approve. Harry frowned at this information, Dumbledore had an army, this would take more planning then he had thought.

"Thanks Nym, you did very well…" Harry said moving closer to her. Nymphadora remembered something; it had slipped her mined almost as soon as Harry entered the room, not knowing if she should ask she pressed on carefully.

"Umm… Harry, before I barged in… I heard a scream, do you mind explaining what happened…" Her voice was soft and almost frightened; she didn't want to hurt Harry.

Harry wanted to test just how far the ritual had worked, he had slowly tested the waters asking her a semi-personal question, a slightly more personal one, moving closer to her and even seeing whether or not she trusted him enough for him to retain her wand and badge.

"I'll tell you, Nym, you see the scream you heard… was my Aunt… as I killed her… and the rest of her family…" Harry whispered seductively into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her. He saw the shocked look on her face, but she hadn't pulled away. Nymphadora mind whirred; Harry had killed someone, why? Wait, this was Harry, he must have had a reason and it had to be a good one, there was no reason to be frightened, she would just ask him why, yes that was what she'd do.

"Harry, why did you kill them?" the shock had left her face and she was genuinely curious. Harry smiled, his control wasn't complete, she had a mind of her own, but his influence would bypass most of her base thoughts and even her morality.

"They hurt me Nym…" once again he spoke huskily in her ear; he pressed into her leaning her back so she was lying on the bed. He did have a reason, which was all she needed to know. He slowly slid on top of her, every touch seemed to ignite her skin, every caress lit her nerves and the pleasure from a simple brushing of his fingers against her skin had her panting in pleasure.

Harry was completely inexperienced with girls, he wasn't afraid to admit it, so most of what he was doing was on instinct, considering the moans he was getting out of Nymphadora; he would need to trust his instincts much more often. Harry caressed Nym slowly memorizing every curve of her amazing body, he brought his lips to hers and he kissed her, it wasn't passionate or tender actually it was quite clumsy but considering it was his first that was to be expected. Nym kissed back moulding her lips to his and directing his sloppy movements to something pleasurable, she then proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat which Harry happily reciprocated. As they tasted each other Harry slowly removed her shirt, but Nym would have nothing of it, tearing her clothes off and shredding Harry's.

Tonks had never felt so good, she had been with men before but this boy had given her more pleasure in a caress then some of those men had, period. Harry might not have been that skilled but damn was he lucky, always touching the right places, and with a little more practice, which she would happily supply, his kissing would be amazing. When Harry had tried to undress her, she'd grown impatient, taking her clothes off and tearing through Harry's she flipped him around and got on top of him. The look on Harry's face told her that it was the first time he'd ever seen a naked woman, Tonks smiled mischievously and struck a pose, while morphing her breast's up a cup size. It seemed Harry wasn't patient either, lunging forward he attached his mouth to one of her breasts while his grabbed the other, he was forceful and his lips and tongue seemed to be trying to consume her breasts, and Tonks loved every second of it. Harry switched breasts every now and by the feel of the wetness on his stomach and the howl of pleasure Tonks had released, he was doing very well.

Harry quickly grew impatient when Tonks seemed to have stopped moving and just sat there breathing heavily. Grabbing her by the hips he threw her down and quickly positioned himself above her without warning he thrust into her a she screamed out at the rough and unexpected intrusion. Harry pumped into her slowly to begin with but when he'd gotten used to the feeling of Tonks velvet vice he began to pump into her hard and fast, her screams had gone from pain and shock to unimaginable pleasure, Harry had the devils luck, and it seemed to extend to every facet considering some of the angles he was pulling off. It was over all too soon for Tonks as Harry couldn't hold his climax as he pulled out and released onto her.

Tonks wasn't disappointed too long as Harry proved that teenaged virility was no joke as with close to no down time he was ready again, wrapping her legs around his waist she thrust him into her. Harry not hesitating for a moment began pounding into her at a blistering pace; it was going to be one hell of a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, The Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda, the only thing I own are my thoughts... sad really...

* * *

After a day filled with countless orgasm's and almost complete bliss, Harry and Nym had retired to the kitchen, which was still covered by blood and gore. Harry had never really cared about the smell or sight, but Nym had retched when she was it, a wave of her wand later and all of it had been vanished, Nym took a seat in the now clean chairs as Harry began to cook, Nym tried to argue that she would help, but a quick word, the word being sit, she returned to her seat, just because he'd turned her into a veritable sex slave did not mean he couldn't be considerate. Harry found quickly that the binding ritual hadn't actually enslaved Nym, it had changed her thought process, Harry's thoughts would impose around hers making his orders, understandings and morals be central in her own thinking, but at the same time her own personality and memories would influence her actions. She was a loyal follower but not a mindless servant, perfect, and he wasn't just talking about her smashing arse.

As they sat and ate and drank, trying to replenish their lost bodily fluids, Harry explained his plans for the Wizarding World. The more Nymphadora found herself agreeing with him, what the Wizarding World had done to her Harry could not stand! She would burn it down herself if she had to. Harry placed the Mysterium Xarxes on the table, this was the key to Harry's coup d'état, wizards and witches fled to power be it Voldemort or Dumbledore, power was all they really cared about. Power is what they lusted for, so that is what he'd give them, all he'd need was an opportunity. He'd show them all just what kind of power he had at his command, Voldemort was powerful but stupid, he already had all his people in positions of power but instead of having them take over he had run a terror campaign instead, powerful but stupid, a simple mad dog killer. Dumbledore was smart and powerful, definitely the more dangerous of the two, what he lacked was the backing, from what Nym had informed him, the Order of the Phoenix might have been an organized militia, but they consisted mostly of laymen and housewives. They had too little capable fighters to actually make much of a force and Dumbledore had alienated too many prominent members of the ministry to convince the Auror department to back him. Harry had the power, he was smart enough to use it, and he didn't need wizards to back him, he had all the makings he just needed to put them together, but how?

Harry needed to do something to clear his head… A walk sounded like a good idea, him and Tonks, around the Little Whinging a few times then maybe a run… back to the master bedroom; he was a teenage male after all.

"Hey Tonks, let's go for a walk, I need to clear my head." Harry said as he stood up.

"Sure Harry, but let me change out of this first… don't want to attract any attention do we?" Nym said with a smirk, her body changed, she grew younger, her face shifted and her hair shortened and changed to a blonde, she didn't change the size of her breasts but her waist was a much thinner, Tonks looked like a teenager, a very sexy teenager.

"Damn Tonks, just… damn!" Harry pat himself on the back, bagging himself a metamorph was probably the smartest thing he would ever do, the fact he'd gotten on so well with her had nothing to do with it.

"Lead the way lover-boy." She said seductively, wrapping her arm around his they walked out the door and down the street.

They saw no order members, Harry found that curious, had it something to do with Tonks having been staying with him? Maybe they thought her missing and didn't want to risk sending someone else until they knew it was safe? It could be that they were switching guards… Harry would keep his eyes open, something was off. Regardless of Harry's strange feeling Harry and Nym held each other close as they walked. Harry hadn't been this relaxed for a while and Nymphadora was just enjoying the company of her new lover. They were both enjoying themselves very much.

"Hey, Potter!" that killed the mood rather effectively, Dudley Dursley's former gang, led by Piers Polkiss had walked up behind them.

"Go bother someone else Piers, I have no time for the likes of you." Harry said dismissively, did this trash honestly think he was important?

"Don't ignore me Potter! Where's Big D, haven't seen him in days… and who's the bird, she's way too hot to be anywhere near you!" yelled out Piers, his hooligans laughing at the jibe.

Oh, Harry was going to have fun with this…

"He's dead Piers… I had him killed… care to join him?" Harry said as he turned around slowly the smile on his face positively feral. Tonks' smiled saucily as she leant into Harry, she was growing to like this Harry, the viscous Harry, the avenging Harry, and it made her all hot and bothered.

"W-what did you say!" Piers said sputtering.

"I said… Piers, do you want me to kill you, it wouldn't be much effort… you are rather pathetic..." Harry said, reaching around his back he summoned a Daedric dagger and bringing it around and feigning to scratch his head with it.

"You're crazy Potter, we're out of here." Piers tried to look tough but at the sight of the cruel red blade in Harry's hands he was shaking in his boots. As Piers walked away, read ran off in terror, his gang followed him none wanting to test Harry, not after their pseudo leader had runoff, or without their real leader.

Harry dismissed the blade from his hands and wrapped them around Tonks who leaned in and kissed him hard and rough.

"Harry… you will take me back to the house… you will throw me down and shag me until I can no longer think straight… any questions?" Tonks' face was red and her eyes were glazed with lust.

"There's a short cut through Magnolia Crescent, shall we?" Harry asked cheekily, not waiting for an answer he darted forward pulling her along with him.

Harry didn't often have time to be childish, even at Hogwarts he was held up to a higher standard than the others his age, and yet around Tonks he felt so free. If he had met Tonks and she hadn't been working for Dumbledore he could honestly see them being together, if he were a little older, yet another thing he had the Mysterium Xarxes to thank for. Harry started to feel cold all of a sudden, Tonks felt it as well, looking at each other Tonks quickly drew her wand as Harry prepared a Thunderbolt spell in his hands. They both knew of the only creatures that caused that unnatural coldness but what were Dementors doing here?

There were two of the foul creatures floating towards them; Harry released his spell at the closer of the two, knocking it back and into the other. Tonks took the reprieve to cast the Patronus charm. Her Patronus took the shape of a jaguar, she was actually shocked by that, her Patronus was usually a rabbit. The Dementors tried to flee but not before Harry cast a paralysis spell at on one of them, it might come in handy.

"What the HELL are Dementors doing in fucking Surrey?" Nym yelled.

Mrs Figg, the batty old lady from down the road came running into street into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers.

"Where's your wand, idiot boy!" she yelled "What if there are more of those things around, I'm going to kill that idiot Fletcher!"

"Hey Mrs Figg, relax that's what I'm for." Said Nym as she shifted form back into her usual look.

"Nymphad-" Mrs Figg started.

"It's Tonks!" Nym cut her off, only Harry was allowed to call her anything else.

"Mm… Yes, Tonks, good to see you, you've been missing for a few days, we'd feared the worst…" said Mrs Figg looking appropriately irritated by the much younger woman despite the words of relief.

"You two know each other?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's a member of the order, a Squib." Tonks said.

"Oh, Really?" Harry said his anger palpable. He had planned on killing Dumbledore but that hadn't been personal just removing an obstacle, now he was going to butcher the goat fucking bastard. He had known! The bastard had known exactly how the Dursleys had treated.

"Yes, Harry you see Dumbledore had me-"Mrs Figg was once again cut off, but this time it was by the Daedric War Axe that Harry had used to bisect her head.

"Let's go Nym." Harry said looking down dispassionately at Mrs Figg's corpse. It seemed that their betrayal ran deeper than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a review earlier that pointed out a few things about my story I want to remark about.

Firstly, Harry isn't stupid, just impulsive; he also has no sense of morality so him killing left and right is going to happen often, he's also good enough to not get caught.

Secondly, Dumbledore isn't all knowing, Fletcher was a criminal who was MIA, him disappearing for a while isn't odd, Mrs Figg is a squib member of the order, Voldemort having her killed to sow fear isn't to odd either, them dying can't be traced back to Harry easily if at all. Also the wards, they are blood wards that protect Harry using his mother's blood as a catalyst, Petunia shares his mother's blood, but nowhere does it say in the entire series that Petunia has to be alive to contribute that blood. Harry has a jar of her blood stored in his fridge as stated in chapter 2.

Lastly, the Mysterium Xarxes coming to Harry will be explained more in depth latter.

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, The Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda, the only thing I own are my thoughts... sad really...

* * *

Harry and Nym walked towards the house both silent. Harry was fuming; he didn't want to take it out on Tonks so he tried to stay in control. Nym knew Harry was angry but she wasn't sure how to calm him, from what Harry had told her in their time together, the Dursley's had been less than hospitable when he was a child, by the anger he was showing she guessed that it had been much worse then she'd thought. They had vanished the corpse of Mrs Figg lying in the alley neither much caring for the elderly woman. Harry was contemplating where he could find an outlet for his anger when he heard the pop of incoming apparation, that was convenient. Harry didn't even bother being subtle grabbing the dishevelled wizard; Harry dragged him up and into the house and tossed him onto the hall floor.

"Oi, was' at for?" yelled the wizard.

"Harry, that's Mundungus Fletcher, he's the order member that was tasked, with watching you this week…" Nym said into Harry's ear.

"Interesting… well Mundungus, I almost feel sorry for you…" Harry's feral smile had returned.

"Whatcha mean Har-" Harry would make it a habit to do that more often, he loved interrupting them, and what better way than killing them mid-sentence, especially the whole stabbing and crushing thing. Gesturing from Tonks to the freshly dead body as he dismissed the dagger he had used to stab Fletcher in the throat, Nym got the gist and vanished his body.

Harry and Nym walked to the couch and sat down, well it was more like Nym sat down and pulled Harry down so his head was resting in her lap. Harry was much less angry now, killing that dirty little piece of shit had calmed him down, add in relaxing in Tonks' lap and he was very close to being back to calm. That feeling lasted all of ten seconds before a tawny owl flew in through the window, an official looking envelope in its beak. Tonks worked at the ministry, she knew how to recognize a ministry owl and that was definitely a ministry owl.

Harry sat up and shook his head this owl was in for a beating, only the Weasley owls were stupid enough to encroach on Hedwig's territory, and the beatings they received for it were spectacular. With perfect timing Hedwig swooped in and with a claw strike reminiscent of a round house kick, sent the owl tumbling and swiped the letter before the other owl before it could take it with him. Harry shook his head again while Nym sat there wide eyed and stunned, and considering she was a metamorph her eyes were now the size of baseballs. Hedwig fluttered down and landed on Harry's shoulder, nudging him softly with her head and leaning in she dropped the letter into his lap before taking off again.

Harry tore open the envelope, it read:

Dear Mr Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

"THOSE BASTARDS! IT WAS A SETUP! SEND THE DEMENTORS TO KILL ME AND IF IT GOES WORNG EXPEL ME!" Harry was shouting at the top of his lungs. "THEY ARE DEAD! ALL OF THEM!"

"Harry…"

"THOSE UNMITOGATED FUCKS!"

"Harry!"

"WHORE SONS OF BITCHES!"

"HARRY!"

Harry turned to Tonks, he took a deep breath, he hadn't meant to go off like that, he was just so angry.

"I'm sorry Nym; I didn't mean to yell like that, it was just…" Harry sighed, oddly enough Harry cared about her opinion, yes, there were feelings there but he had contributed that to the sex… maybe that binding ritual worked both ways… or maybe…

"I know Harry, and I don't blame you, but look at this the way it is!" Nymphadora was smiling beautifully.

"What? Nym what are you getting at?" Harry asked with a frown, what had he missed?

"Harry, we have a trussed up Dementor sitting in your trunk upstairs, the ministries been boasting for years how all the Dementors are under ministry control… We go to your hearing, they try to shaft you, we pull out that Dementor, if they say that it's a rogue, the ministry is dragged through the dirt and Fudge is out on his arse, and if they admit it was an assassination attempt… I don't reckon Fudge would leave the ministry with all his limbs intact!" Tonks had a sexy little smirk on her face.

"Nym… you are a genius a conniving, dastardly, evil and above all sexy genius!" Harry grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a rough passionate kiss. They moulded their bodies together; Tonks reached down and fondled his package through his pants. He slammed her against the wall, she cried out but the cry turned into a moan as he ground himself into her still clothed womanhood. She pushed him back for a second quickly throwing off her clothes Harry followed her lead and shucked of his clothing. Harry bore down on her just as she had slipped out of her panties, grasping her thighs he picked her up and once more slammed her against the wall while still propping her up. Just as he positioned himself at her entrance, he heard a bark of an owl behind him, he groaned as he lowered Nym to her feet.

"Fucking cock-blocking owl!" Harry growled, tearing the letter from the owl's beak. "Hedwig, go for the kill…"

Hedwig once again swooped down from seemingly nowhere and with a screech and a howl, the owl that had interrupted there attempted tryst had its neck sliced open by Hedwig's talons.

"Terrifying bird…" said Tonks staring at the Hedwig as she proceeded to devour the other owl.

"Hedwig, the badass cannibal owl from hell…" Harry said aloud as he read the new missive. Short and to the point, it read:

DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.

Arthur Weasley

"It was setup in the first place you daft bastard…" Harry muttered balling up the letter and throwing it over his shoulder.

He turned to look at Tonks who was still fascinated by Hedwig's eating habits, he began to stare at the still nude ass of his loyal sex toy, just then Harry was struck by inspirations. Lining up behind her, he bent her over before and before she could react he had spread her ass cheeks and thrust into her rosebud. Tonks howled in pain as the rough intrusion in her, until now, untouched ass, left her in unimaginable pain. Harry started to inch in and out of her slowly, it was so tight, he smirked his feral smirk as he saw a trickle of blood escape her red and swollen hole. Nym wanted to scream and shout but as she opened her mouth all she could do was groan. She was enjoying it; her Nymphadora Tonks liked rough sex, the rougher the better!

Harry began to piston in and out of her, as she became more and more vocal. Tonks was moaning aloud, and her mind had long cleared of coherent thought only able to focus on the intoxicating pain. Harry deriving further inspiration brought his hand up and with a resounding crack and an almighty scream from Nym, spanked her on her spectacular ass. Nympahdora had never had an orgasm that intense, she lost all power in her body but Harry was far from finished with her, holding her barely conscious form, he continued to plough into her through three of his climax's and five of hers. They both fell back exhausted and sated. Nymphadora looking the most content Harry had ever seen her, turned towards him and using what little energy she had left smacked him on the face. Rubbing his face he looked at her curiously.

"Next time we do that… and there will be a next time… a little warning would be nice…"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, The Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda, the only thing I own are my thoughts... sad really...

* * *

Harry and Nym were relaxing on the couch in the darkened house when a set of pops signalled incoming apparation. Tonks rose wand in hand taking position near the door Harry prepared a Chain Lightning spell in his right hand while he peaked out through the window. There were three of them, they weren't Death Eaters since they weren't dressed the part but he couldn't make them out in the dark so he wasn't going to give up his positions. Placing an invisibility illusion on Nym and himself and a Lightening Rune on the hallway floor, Harry signalled her for her to be ready. The Wizards approached the door and with a quick unlocking charm allowed themselves in, when all the Wizards had entered the house Harry cancelled the illusion on Tonks and himself.

"Move and die!" Harry stated plainly, electricity visible arcing between his fingers. Tonks had flanked them from behind raising her wand its tip burning and iridescent green.

"Wandless Magic Harry! Never knew you had it in you!" said one of the figures, Harry recognized that voice.

"Lupin, next time you pop in for a visit, do it during the day, and knock." Harry said his spell changed into a Candlelight spell which illuminated the hallway revealing the faces of Remus Lupin and several other wizards.

"You're too trusting boy! For all you know were Death Eaters in disguise! Where is your Vigilance!" said another voice Harry recognized.

"Moody, all of you are currently standing on a runic mine; I wasn't kidding when I said move and die. If you are imposters, you wouldn't have made it through the wards." Harry said as if talking to a child.

"Ha Ha! Now that's Constant Vigilance sonny!" Moody rasped out.

"Harry, I thought you knew better then to do magic, you're already in trouble with the ministry as is…" Lupin said chastising; Harry tilted his head with a look on his face as if he were talking to a particularly viral idiot.

"Lupin, the ministry uses wand signatures to track underage magic use, I haven't used a wand all holiday… the letter was a setup, they couldn't kill me so they think they can get me expelled…" Harry said slowly.

"Harry, the ministry wouldn't do that!" said a voice he didn't recognize, not really caring who they were Harry snorted dismissively.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"We've come to escort you to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, that's the-" Harry cut whoever was speaking off.

"Yes, Dumbledore's little gossip club, Nym give me a hand grabbing my things, we can get out of this dump all the sooner." Harry said as he began towards the stares. "Oh, by the way, I wouldn't move if I were you, the rune mine is still active."

Harry and Nym walked up the stairs and into Harry's room as the order members stared at their feet in horror. With a flick of her wand Harry's things were packed and floating behind them, Harry let Hedwig out of her cage after telling her to find them in a few days. The order members were getting antsy the more the rune array pulsed beneath them.

"Umm… Harry can you deactivate this rune…please?" said another order member. With a gesture from Harry the runes glowed beneath the feet of the order members then disappeared, most of them expelled a breath and shifted their feet nervously.

"Potter, get out your broom, we'll be flying to headquarters." Moody spoke with authority.

"Where are we heading?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Moody replied.

"No, you will tell me now." Harry said no nonsense.

"No Potter, you will wait!" Moody glowered.

Harry shook his head, stubborn old bastard. Did they honestly expect to allow himself to be whisked off too parts unknown by people he barely knew. Harry shrugged nonchalantly then with speed from years of Quidditch grabbed Moody by the throat. All the order members raised their wands and pointed them at Harry while Tonks pointed hers at the order members.

"Moody, what you don't seem to realize is you need me, I don't need you… I'm fine here, Nym is actually doing her job, you know protecting me and all… you people are just annoying… you can tell me where we're going or you can piss off either way no skin off my back." Throwing Moody forward into the other order members the cripple stumbled pulling them down with him.

"Here then Potter!" Moody spat as he threw a balled up piece of paper which Harry caught easily, it read:

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Igniting the paper in his hand Harry allowed it to burn. The order members had risen to their feet and looked to be preparing to leave.

"You don't expect me to fly to London, do you?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Potter, it's the safest way." Answered another random order member. Harry sighed, these people were idiots turning to Tonks she shook her head as she grinned sardonically. Tonks stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his.

"Well you guys can fly there, we'll just apparate, see you all in an hour or five…" Tonks said cheekily and with a wave and before the order members could stop them Tonks had side along apparated with Harry who was smiling maliciously. This was honestly the best Dumbledore had at his beck and call, with all his influence Harry really had expected much better.

Tonks had apparated many times, but something was different about it this time, almost as if something were interfering with it. She had apparated into anti-apparation wards before, but it had never felt like this. Harry felt odd, he had heard that it was meant to feel like being squeezed, but this was nothing like that. Harry and Nym's world was spinning as they landed, physically thrown to the ground. The earth was scorched red underneath them and a large black tower lay in front of them, but it was the figure they had landed in front of that caught their attention most.

The Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, and Ambition made a truly horrific sight, thirty feet tall with burning red skin and four arms the demonic god-like being truly lived up to his reputation. Mehrunes Dagon stood before the two, he had been waiting for his champion to finally make an appearance, he couldn't contact him from his realm in Oblivion, but when the mortal's thrall had moved him through the Aetherius with those magic's of hers, he took his opportunity.

"Welcome Mortal, to my plane of Oblivion… I am Mehrunes Dagon, Incarnate of Change and God of Destruction!" the Daedric Prince's voice boomed out.

Harry gaped, open mouthed in shock, this was the Mehrunes Dagon the Mysterium Xarxes had referred to, this was the Mehrunes Dagon that had written the tome! Tonks was confused, who was this beast, Harry looked at him with both awe and fright and Harry with that book of his was the most powerful person she'd ever heard of, for this beast to inspire such fear, his title must have been for real.

"Lord Dagon, I am honoured! What have I done to earn this pleasure?" Harry asked loudly.

"Muhahaha, Mortal, you who have sworn to change your world, or destroy it! You who have the ambition to accomplish this, ask me the Lord of Change and Destruction what you have done! You who would dethrone your rulers, ask me the King of Rebellion what you have done! Did you truly believe that you had simply found my Mysterium Xarxes in some book store? I placed it ther and lead you to it! And with it, with my Mysterium Xarxes you will become my Avatar, take it and the knowledge it grants you! Remind your people what true destruction is!" Mehrunes Dagon laughed uproariously.

"You will not be disappointed my Lord, not in the least!" Harry replied with a feral smile. The blessing of the God of Destruction, nothing could stop him now!

Harry and Nym's world went black, and with another spinning sensation they appeared on a front lawn in London. Tonks looked at Harry who was smiling sinisterly, nothing would stand in his way, he would do change the Wizarding world, or destroy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, Mr Tenga always keeping me on my toes, thanks for the reviews.

As to the Fate of Figg, The Order of the Phoenix wasn't a secret society during the first war, I just assumed that they had records on just whom was a member and who wasn't, especially considering Snape AND Pettigrew were spy's, though I always thought Snape was only loyal to himself. You hit the nail on the head with Fletcher.

The Elder Scrolls will play a larger role when Harry gets to Hogwarts, especially the Daedra (this is for you too Mr BlackG).

As to the blood wards Dumbledore was known to leave things out and say things in a certain way, thats how I see Dumbledore, a man who honestly believes in preserving a world he'd killed his lover for, he won't lie, he'll omit, he won't kill, he'll get you killed, certain people need to survive and others can be thrown a way, and others need to die to keep things the what he believes he should be. He isn't a pureblood supremacist, his world just needs purebloods, on the other hand muggleborns are replaceable and Voldemort and what my Harry is becomin need to be destroyed because they mess with his perfect world. The road to hell and all that...

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts... sad really…

* * *

Harry and Nym stood in front of a dilapidated town house in the bad end of London. Nym moved up the lawn Harry following behind her with his luggage in tow.

"This is Order of the Phoenix headquarters?" Harry asked tilting his head to one side.

"Yep, doesn't look like much, truth is it isn't much better on the inside either… but it's got some powerful wards on it, that letter you read earlier, allows you to see it…"Nym said, she was contemplating whether to knock or not.

"Fidelius charm, damn, they went all out, hope the secret keepers trustworthy…" Harry doubted it but he didn't much care it wouldn't make much of a difference soon enough.

Nym rapped her knuckles on the door. Ominously, it swung open with a creak. They walked in to what looked to be a hallway that had seen much better days. Tonks seemed to looking around the floor; Harry knew she had a bit of a clumsy streak, but she looked down right paranoid. They heard a scampering of feet as Mrs Weasley appeared out of a door near the end of the hall.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" Mrs Weasley spoke quietly she moved in for a hug but Harry stepped out of reach. She frowned at him, but her usual smile returned quickly. She looked behind him seeing Tonks. "Nymohadora d-"

"Molly, it's Tonks, I've warned you!" Nym said her eyes glowing red for a moment.

"Hmm… yes, Tonks… It's good to see you again… we were worried when you didn't attend any of the meetings." Molly's concern didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I was with Harry." Nym said simply her smile turning smug.

"Nymphadora! The Headmaster told you not to contact Harry, just observe!" Molly's voice rose substantially.

'"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers –" a portrait that had been sitting on the wall at the end of the corridor began to yell.

People came rushing in from the doors on either side of the corridor all trying to quiet the portrait. Harry had been in a good mood, he had made a fool of some order members, and met Mehrunes Dagon but Mrs Weasley had ticked him off, and that portrait had in coming an Incinerate spell later and that painting wouldn't ever be talking again. As the portrait burned the residence of Grimmauld Place turned to look at Harry whose fingers still had flames dancing between them. Harry recognized all of the faces of the small crowd in front of him the entire Weasley brood, Hermione and his Godfather Sirius were all staring at him. Sirius was the first to regain some measure of composure; he moved to Harry and went in for a hug but like with Mrs Weasley Harry stepped out of the way. The look of hurt on Sirius and the others faces as Harry sent them a scathing glare brought Harry's good mood right back.

"So Black, while I'm here where will I be staying." Harry spoke coldly.

"Umm… come on Harry I'll show you to the room you'll be sharing with Ron." Sirius said dejectedly, he knew that Harry would be angry with not being contacted but not this angry.

"I'll take a room on my own, if there isn't one; I'll have Nym take me back to the Dursley's." Harry would not be sharing a room with any of them, save Tonks that is.

"None of that young man! You will get over this nonsense this minute they are your friends-" Molly's rant was cut off by a crackling of electricity covering Harry's balled fists.

"They are not my friends, friends do not abandon friends when they are needed, you, you're brood, Granger and Black abandoned me, thus you are not my friends!" the anger in Harry's voice was stifling as he spoke.

"B-b-But Harry, we didn't abandon you, Dumbledore-" stuttered Hermione, since when could Harry do wandless magic? Her jealousy and curiosity did not get past her fear at the purple lightening pulsing in the hands of her enraged friend.

"Sod Dumbledore, if you were really my friends you would have at least sent me note, you didn't so you're not!" Harry said as if she were a child he spoke slowly and stretched his syllables.

"Oi, don't be like that Harry, the Death Eaters would of intercepted any mail we tried to Owl you!" Ron said, he thought Harry should be relieved to just be at headquarters with them instead of being back with the muggles.

"Ron, why in the name of fuck, would trained killers intercept the mail of school children. I wasn't asking you to send vital war information; just a fucking 'hello' would have been fine! Hell, you could have sent it by muggle mail or at least made a phone call, I can't fucking imagine Voldemort tapping phone lines OR CHASING A FUCKING POSTY DOWN THE ROAD!" Harry roared at the them. They all looked downcast except Ron who seemed to be glowering. "So Black, you have an empty room or what?"

"Yeah right this way Harry…" Black said as he turned into a doorway.

"See you in minute Nym." Harry said as he followed Sirius, his luggage floating behind him. Tonks smiled and waved him off as he turned the corner.

Harry had a large room on the second floor, he quickly dumped his things on the bedroom floor and headed for the kitchen, he should have stopped to eat before he'd left. He found the kitchen easily enough it was the only room that had any noise coming from it. He stepped in and the conversation around the table stopped. Nym waved at him and gestured to the empty chair next to her, taking the seat and grabbing some of the food off the table he ate, as the others still hadn't snapped back yet.

"Hey Harry, they'd like to know what happened to your escort." Tonks said coyly. Harry shook his head at her swallowing his mouthful and chuckling lightly.

"I had Hedwig eat them…" Harry replied, only Tonks was aware of Hedwig's eating habits, the others just groaned.

"Really Harry! Where are they! We'd very much like to know?" Hermione asked boss yet reserved.

"Nym, where would you guess they were… somewhere over Northampton?" Harry asked caually.

"Na, probably closer to Derby, if you count Moody can't fly worth the shit!" Tonks said with a chuckle.

"Be serious you two!" Hermione said with a frown.

"Shut your mouth Granger you asked a question, we answered, you're lucky we said so much." Harry glared at the girl who shrunk back, Harry had never been genuinely angry with her but that glare shook him.

"Ah, Harry-kins-"

"Might we ask-"

"How is it-"

"That you and-"

"The lovely Miss-"

"Tonks met and

"How you managed-"

"To get her-"

"To allow you-"

"Talk like normal you arse wholes or I'll have the goblins call in your debt!" Harry said. That had the twins shutting up. They each open their mouths, looked at each other, closed their mouths and opened them again; the twin on the right opened his mouth again.

"How did you and Tonks meet and why isn't she annoyed that you call her Nym?" he ducked quickly as Tonks threw a nearby plate at him.

"None of your business…" Harry replied.

"But-"

"None of your business."

"Please…"

"No!"

The twin shut his mouth, Harry was never sure just which twin he spoke to at any given time, but he just filed that under the 'I don't care' pile and moved on. Molly Weasley strode into the room in her usual blustering way.

"Alright Children, finish what's on your plate and leave the kitchen-" words Harry couldn't believe she'd ever say. "there's an order meeting on in a few minutes!"

As the other children moved off Harry stayed in his seat, when the room had emptied Molly just stared at him disapprovingly. The order members began to fill in and take their seats, some gave Harry annoyed looks, others looked in awe and the rest seemed neutral. The order members that had been sent to look for him walked in looking cold and dishevelled, he couldn't believe that they had been dumb enough to fly here after he and Tonks had apparated away, they shot a glare in his direction as they sat down. Mrs Weasley looked to have run out of patience as she stomped over to him.

"Harry dear, it's about time you left, we're only waiting for the Headmaster now and he will be here any second, go upstairs with the other children." Molly spoke to Harry with a mixture of kindness and annoyance. Harry gave her a look, he often gave this look to Ron when he had said or done something particularly stupid, like mother like son he supposed.

"Mrs Weasley, how many times have you faced Voldemort?" Harry asked her calmly as he ignored the shiver that ran down the table.

"Harry you know-" Molly began before she was cut off.

"Answer the question!" Harry said forcefully but still appearing calm.

"Never, but-" he cut her off again.

"I, on the other hand, have faced him three times, preventing his resurrection twice and escaping him and his Death Eaters the third time, that's not including when I was a baby… So the next time you think to call me a child… SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!" Harry began quietly but ended with a roar, looking appropriately chastised Molly sat down quickly and averted her gaze. Harry gazed around the table his eyes glowing killing curse green and purple lightening jumping between his fingers as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

The order members sat in silence all with more than a healthy fear for the young man in their presence, most had written him off as a mere child, but the display of anger and the magic he was performing without a wand had them rapidly re-evaluating their opinions. The fireplace flared with green flames as an elderly man stepped out. Albus Dumbledore had arrived.

Harry's smiled menacingly, this was going to be entertaining.


	8. Chapter 8

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts... sad really…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gazed over the room a grandfatherly smile across his face and a twinkle in his eye, his order had assembled, a few were missing but he didn't mind, it wasn't as if they matter in his 'Greater Good' anyways. He stopped as he saw one face that he definitely didn't want there, Harry Potter, his weapon, his tool was not supposed to be privy to this meeting he had given Molly Weasley specific orders after all. Harry was smiling at him, but he couldn't quite recognize the look on the boy's face. He considered Legilimancy but decided against it, he couldn't risk Voldemort using the connection with his tool to piggy back into his mind. Still smiling benevolently Dumbledore decided to remove his tool before he could learn anything of value.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, before we begin Harry, I must ask you to leave the order is strictly for adults, please go upstairs to the other children…" Dumbledore knew something was off as Harry's smile widened and many of his order members shuffled uncomfortably.

"No Headmaster, I don't believe I will." Harry said plainly that overly wide smile stretching further.

"Harry, cease the childishness and leave the room, an order meeting is no place for you." Dumbledore said his smile shifting into a slight frown, this face usual had even the most petulant student bend to his will.

"Headmaster, I've already had this argument with Mrs Weasley-" the woman in question visibly flinched "I will not be leaving this room, but if you force me to leave then I will not return, and you know as well as I you need me a lot more then I need you."

Dumbledore was taken aback, when had his weapon grown a spine! Many of the order members scoffed at the idea that Dumbledore needed anyone's aid but there were a few, who had seen Dumbledore's face as Harry spoke the man was concerned.

"As you wish Mr Potter I see that your stubbornness cannot be deterred, let's begin the meeting." Dumbledore tried to be disapproving again but the face smile on Harry's face had become almost fox like by then.

"Yes, let's begin…" Harry said his foxy smile never leaving his face. "What have we been doing to minimize Voldemort's recruitment attempts?"

The order members seemed taken aback for a moment, what was this kid getting at?

"We've sent envoys to the werewolves and the giants, the werewolves seem to be siding with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we haven't received word back from the giants…" Sirius said he hoped Harry would at least look in his direction.

"What of the vampires, the goblins, the house-elves, have they been contacted?" Harry asked. His question turned into a shouting match.

"What could a house-elf possibly do?"

"Vampires are mindless beasts!"

"The Goblin would kill all the humans before they would side with either of us!"

"They'll just side with the You-Know-Who anyways!"

The room went silent as once again Harry's fist crackled with electricity and his eyes glowed, these fools thought they knew better than him! Dumbledore had sat back, hoping that his weapon would make a fool of itself and would leave on its own accord but with the display of power the weapon was showing, that plan quickly went south.

"You fools are supposed to be the forces of light…" Harry's anger was palpable as purple lightening arced around him. "And yet you discriminate against creatures, most of which have done you no wrong? And then you have the gall to accuse them of siding with the enemy when you side against them from the beginning!"

Harry glared around the room, most of the order looked abashed, some even in tears.

"The werewolves side with Voldemort-" he ignored the shudder "because the ministry would have them executed for existing, the vampires are in the same boat, both species would rather side with Voldemort who wouldn't hesitate to kill them both rather than live on their knees in front of the ministry who will kill them on a whim. The Goblins will side with us because they know that Voldemort would sooner become a school teacher then side with them, and if Voldemort beats us he will be after them next. House-elves are much more powerful then we give them credit for, I've seen an elf send a full grown man soaring with a click of its fingers! Envoy's will be sent to the Goblins, the Vampires and the Werewolves and you will be recruiting all house-elves you come across, the giants will side with the most capable force, this is non-negotiable."

No one even thought to argue, not only did this boy make sense but anyone with that much power that it literally encircled him was not to be trifled with.

"What about the ministry? You said that the ministry was against vampires and werewolves why would either of them side with us?" a random order member asked.

"The ministry is a nuisance at best… Fudge and anyone who associate's with him won't last long after my trail… I can have the Wizengamot eating out of my hands soon after… let me handle them." The way Harry spoke had most of the room believing him; they knew he was dangerous, but this was something on a completely new level.

"That's all well and good Mr Potter, but how to you suggest doing that?" Professor McGonagall said, the stern woman hadn't approved of Harry being there or Harry's dismissal of the Headmaster. Dumbledore had been waiting for Minerva to speak up on his behalf; the woman had always been almost fanatic in her adoration of the Headmaster.

"Your opinion Professor was neither asked for or warranted, suffice it to say they will be handled." Harry didn't want the plan leaked, the ministry could try something if they knew just what he had in his trunk, and he couldn't have that.

"Mr Potter, I am your elder, I have seen much more of the world then you have, the Headmaster even more so, our aid-" Harry cut her off rather viciously as a lightning powered fist tore through the table separating them.

"Madam, if I were you I would watch my words very carefully, when I've needed your aid neither you or the Headmaster were anywhere to be seen, your aid, if you can call it that is more a detriment than anything!" Harry was sparking and the table had almost disintegrated. Minerva snorted indignantly, what was he accusing her and the Headmaster?

"Mr Potter, we have only tried to do what was best for you!" McGonagall said, she was in for a rude awakening. Harry took a deep breath; his anger was getting the better of him more and more often these days.

"Professor, if you call helping, sending first years into the Forbidden Forest, if you call lending your aid, ignoring us as we warned you that someone was making an attempt on the philosophers stone, letting the other students accuse me of being the heir of Slytherin, not informing me of a mass murderer being after me-" he ignored Sirius' indignation "Not stopping those badges, or speaking up for me during the Tri-Wizard… if that's your idea of aid… FUCK THAT!"

Minerva was in tears, had they really failed so miserably? Once again Dumbledore was annoyed his tool had just cut off Minerva's attempt at humiliating him; damn it looked like it was down to Severus to humble the brat. Then he had to go and say that of all things.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from here on in the Order of the Phoenix is either with me or against me… Those who are against me I will treat the same as I would Death Eaters-" He ignored the gasps. "A threat to be eliminated-" another gasp. "We will create a unified Magical World, this is our goal ladies and gentlemen, no more light or dark, human or creature, a single Magical Society… The Wizarding World must be eliminated… for the Greater Good."


	9. Chapter 9

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

The order meeting let out, the chatter as everyone left was varied but centred around a single question, would you support Harry Potter? The majority would back Harry on principle; he was the 'saviour of the light' after all, not to mention the sheer power he had displayed. A lesser few would support anyone that had Dumbledore's backing, amongst them Professor McGonagall, who despite the berating she and to a lesser extent Dumbledore had gotten hadn't learnt to be less trusting of the old goat fucker. An even smaller number, consisting of muggleborns, halfbloods and those with close ties creatures actually believed in what Harry wanted, oddly enough Remus, the only creature present, sided with the Dumbledore supporters. The minority consisting completely of purebloods opposed Harry; they thought the Wizarding World was fine as it was.

Harry was smiling as he and Nymphadora headed into an adjoining parlour, that had gone well, he had sowed seeds of dissent amongst the order, created his own faction and once again proved the wizard's believed that 'might meant right' just as planned. He sat down with a dusty thud, Tonks sitting down soon after, this place was a disaster zone, it looked as if no one had so much as dusted in a century. Sound seemed to echo in this, well Harry wasn't willing to call it, house as the scampering of feet approached the door just as it burst open. The Weasley children and Granger fell into the room, quite literally it looked like one of them had tripped in the doorway, seems that Nym wasn't the only clumsy one.

They picked themselves up and took seats around the room, looking embarrassed and anxious. It seemed that a silent argument was being waged between them, all were uncomfortable, and Harry was obviously annoyed with them. What they didn't realize that Harry was actually furious and that all he needed was the slightest provocation to electrocute one of the traitors. Someone really should have given them the memo.

"Harry mate, where were you, we were all upstairs eavesdropping on the order meeting." Ron spoke with a smug smile. Ron was certain that Harry had been here alone and in his attempt to escape them hadn't even tried to listen in to the order meeting, so it would be easy to coax a conversation out of him with the information, despite the only thing they were able to hear being some kind of crackling…

"I was at the meeting Weasley and I am not your mate…" Harry wouldn't rise to that idiots bait. Ron's plan backfired, the jealousy that Harry was meant to feel had struck Ron hard.

"Well this was fun and all but I need to get home…" Tonks said as she stood, she looked in Harry's direction, he just shrugged and nodded, she kissed him on the cheek which had Hermione looking disapproving and Ginny glaring in jealousy. She would probably just grab a change of clothes and meet him in his bedroom later. Harry loved her nightly visits, he didn't know how he would survive at Hogwarts without her… maybe he could…

"That's just great! We've been here the entire time begging to get into that meeting, you show up the first day and Bam! They let you in! Bloody Boy-Who-Lived-" Ron's rant was cut short by the ball of electricity that slammed into his chest. The room turned to Harry.

"What? I left him alive…" Harry announced to the room. He turned and left, maybe that would teach them… Na, probably not, wizards and witches weren't ever known for their common sense.

Harry went up to the room he'd be using, he needed to think through his trial, he couldn't let that idiot Fudge get the better of him, the guy was a moron but he was also a politician with years of experience in bullshitting and denial under his belt, Harry knew better than to underestimate his opponents. Harry dropped himself onto the bed, it had been one hell of a day and he was exhausted, but he had no time to sleep just yet. The Dementor was his ace, he would need to play it when the time was right, he needed to back Fudge and his people into a corner, but he knew the analogy well enough, Fudge would be at his most dangerous then so Harry needed to be careful and strike just right.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knocking at his door, rising with a grunt he opened the door to see Remus and Sirius standing in the hall. Harry promptly slammed the door in their faces he had no time for either of them right now. They knocked again, Harry ignored it he really didn't need this right now. They knocked again harder this time, once again Harry ignored them. Remus and Sirius having had enough with being ignored opened the door.

"Alright, we get it pup, we screwed up, what we won't to know is how and what can we do to fix it?" Sirius pleaded.

Harry's only response was to rise, retrieve the Mysterium Xarxes from his trunk and return to the bed, opening it to a random chapter and reading.

"Harry please, we understand that you think we've done something wrong but we haven't done anything wrong, where is this hostility coming from?" Remus spoke up.

Harry's face did not change but on the inside he was seething, the entire reason Harry was angry was because they had done nothing when they should have done something.

"Please Harry answer us!" Sirius shouted, he'd already lost Lily and James, he couldn't lose Harry.

"Harry, your parents would be ashamed of the way your acting!" Remus yelled… bad move.

The anger that had been rising in Harry's chest exploded, how dare that damned animal! Harry was tempted to cut the werewolf in half for even thinking that, but he reined his temper in enough so that his response wasn't crush, kill, destroy, or at least not kill and destroy. Harry turned to Remus eyes once again glowing and with lightening encasing is arm punched Remus in the face. The punch broke Remus' jaw and sent the older man reeling to the ground.

"Lupin… if you ever speak about my parents in front of me again… I will kill you… and as to what you did… nothing… you've done nothing… both of you… you weren't there for me as a child… he choose revenge over me… you both abandoned me again this Holiday… No Remus, my parents would be ashamed of you… " Harry spat out anger and hatred burning in every word. "Pick him up and get out Black…NOW!"

Sirius hefted Remus off the ground and dashed from the room, the old dog was regretting ever looking at Dumbledore let alone listening to him in regards to Harry. Harry was James and Lily's kid for Merlin's sake! Harry was right they had abandoned him, just as he was abandoned to Azkaban… He was a hypocrite, a traitor, a piss poor Godfather, and worse friend. Yet another thing to add to the Sirius Black list of mistakes and regrets, Sirius thought as he looked back at Harry's closed door and sighed.

Harry lay back down on his bed, that had released a lot of tension, he should punch someone in the jaw more often. Harry once again opened the Mysterium Xarxes, he might have a plan but a little help would never hurt, especially the help of the Lord of Revolution.


	10. Chapter 10

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

The days leading up to Harry's trial were dull and monotonous save for the arrival of the Hogwarts letters. Harry's was as usual, he knew not to expect a prefects badge, Dumbledore would never give him the badge, Harry with any form of power was a threat to Dumbledore's plans, though considering the Mysterium Xarxes lay in his trunk, any hopes of Dumbledore limiting Harry's power were non-existent. Harry had broken into a laughing fit when Ron had come down to breakfast wearing his shiny new prefects badge and puffing his chest out. The room looked at Harry questioningly.

"I can already picture Ron playing chess as Hogwarts burns!" Harry managed to wheeze out before laughing again. The room was taken aback by that, what was he talking about?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron shouted at him. Harry just continued laughing; it only seemed to get louder and harder as Ron's indignation grew.

Harry would break out into laughter almost every time he saw Ron, even in passing, this was too good! Hermione was too by the book for him to really worry about, he knew the routes prefects took and the times prefects were told to check the dorms, he had worried that the other prefect was going to be unpredictable and mess with some of his… activities, but Ron, of all people! The stupid little prick was too lazy to get out of bed on time let alone get out of bed in the middle of the night to check beds and patrol the castle. This was too good… but Harry knew better than to trust it on face value, it could be a setup he would precede with caution.

The morning of the trial was a change in pace, waking much earlier than usual and waking Nym, who had been with him every night with liberal amounts of silencing wards, they headed down to breakfast. Harry knew that the ministry would try something so he planned on being there at eight o'clock ready and waiting. Mr and Mrs Weasley as well as Remus were sitting at the table, Harry and Nym entered at different times avoiding any suspicion. They sat together and ate quickly they wanted to get there at eight, they just needed the trunk and the world was their oyster. Nym had already contacted as many people as she could anonymously; they wanted an audience for the grand unveiling, and the more influential the better.

"Harry, Arthur will be taking you to the Ministry so get ready." Molly Weasley spoke.

"No thanks, Mrs Weasley, Nyms already agreed to take me, I'll be going with her." Harry spoke, he really didn't need an argument today he was saving his anger for the courtroom after all.

"Harry, the Headmaster-" Mrs Weasley began only for Tonks to cut her off.

"Mrs Weasley, what sounds safer, you're being escorted by a trained Auror, or a common ministry employee?" Tonks said with a frown. "No offense Mr Weasley."

"None taken…" Mr Weasley said carelessly.

"But-" Mrs Weasley tried again.

"No Mrs Weasley, must we have this discussion again?" Harry said coldly. Mrs Weasley's mouth shut audibly, she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that twice and after Remus… who had miraculously stayed silent through all the conversation.

"N-no, Harry dear, I'm sure you'll be fine…" she avoided his eyes from then on and busied herself needlessly.

They left soon after then, apparating directly to the ministry, Mr and Mrs Weasley tried to convince them that using the entrance through the muggle world would be a good idea but a glare from Harry was more useful than a silencing charm. They left with the Dementor filled trunk floating behind them. They went to the Department of Mysteries first, the order had been tasked with defending something of importance to Voldemort which had been placed there, Harry planned to either remove it or destroy it, he didn't care if it was a weapon, it wasn't like he really needed it considering his plans.

The door to the Department of Mysteries was guarded by two Unspeakables, who without so much as a glance pointed them through another door. They were led by another Unspeakable into a circular room which spun around beneath their feet. Another room they had entered was lined with shelves covered in blue orbs, another unspeakable led them forward, not looking at them or speaking, just gesturing. They led them to an isle maybe half way down the room, they came to halt in front of a specific orb, it read;

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter.

"Harry… that's a prophecy orb… why does it have your name on it?" Nym asked eyes wide enough to look like an anime girl.

"No fucking idea, I didn't even know prophecy orbs existed…" Harry pulled the orb of the shelf, as he held it in his hand Nym tapped it with her wand and a voice rang through his head.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._'

Harry knew that voice… That was Trelawny… A.P.W.B.D… Dumbledore! That goat buggering son of a syphilitic whore! He knew… The reason his parents died… Voldemort hunting him… he was DEAD!

"Nym, I'm going to murder Dumbledore…" His voice was low and ominous against the crackling of the lightning storm that seemed to have localized around him. The prophecy orb shattered in his hand but the prophecy was unheard against the cacophony of other prophecies that had shattered with it. None of the Unspeakables said a thing until one ran towards them and handed him a letter. When Harry had calmed down enough to read the ministry missive he was smiling like a loon… a way to vent! the missive

Harry left the Department of Mysteries, he walked slowly and methodically Tonks leading the way throwing cautious looks over her shoulders. He had calmed down so rapidly that she was a little paranoid that he was just bottling up for latter, she was right of course, but at least he had a direction for his anger. The Dementor in a box still floated behind them though it was a little charred by Harry's lightning storm. The trial was to be held in courtroom ten, a courtroom that apparently hadn't been used since the first war with Voldemort. Propaganda, Harry thought to himself, a further attempt to discredit him by holding the trial in a room that was reserved for the most dangerous of criminals, all the easier for Harry to turn the tables. Harry had decided early in his planning that he would adopt a simple yet devastating philosophy, go big or go home!

The corridor leading to the room was crowded with writers and photographers from publications Harry had never heard of let alone read; Nym had really come through. He walked towards the double doors that were used to enter the courtroom and with a very subtle application of magic's threw the door clear off its hinges. Harry stepped into the courtroom, Tonks and the Trunk floating behind him one looking on in bemusement the other looking inanimate. The occupants of the courtroom and the corridor had been stunned silent. Harry waited until the dust had cleared and people seemed to have regained their bearings before he smiled that feral smile of his.

"Sorry about that…" He did not look the least bit apologetic.


	11. Chapter 11

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

"You're late!" Spoke a cold male voice from within the courtroom.

"I also broke your door, when do we get to the part where I give a flying fuck?" Harry replied as he stood in the middle of the room. Countless faces looked down their noses at him but he just smiled smugly in return. Was that supposed to be intimidating? Compared to Voldemort they were a joke and when compared to Lord Dagon, it was like comparing angels to insects.

"Take your seat Mr Potter and show some respect!" the voice which Harry realized was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic growled out. The chair in question was one he recognized from the previous year, it was covered in chains which were charmed to restrain any who sat in them Harry would not have that.

"Hmm how bout no…" Harry replied smugly.

"YOU WILL SIT!" Fudge roared.

"Hmm no… you see I have a prior appointment and you are really wasting my time… so get on with it." Harry was still smiling; this had most of the room furious. "Which one of you is presiding?"

Harry looked around the room; he didn't recognize most of the faces but a few he knew, most were Death Eaters he had seen in the graveyard, except Dumbledore who sat in the corner.

"That would be me Potter!" Fudge spat.

"Are you the chief warlock or a representative of the DMLE?" Harry asked politely.

"NO POT-" The Minister tried to scream.

"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN YOU PONCE!" Harry's shout had most of the room physically stepping back. "Now who here can act in the capacity of overseer of this trial?"

"Mr Potter as the Head of The Department of Magical Law enforcement I can act as overseer of this trial." Amelia Bones was an intimidating woman and very no nonsense.

"Ah! Good then, what are the charges?" Harry was once again polite and congenial.

"The charges, Mr Potter, are one count of illegal use of magic by a minor and another count of using magic in a muggle area. How do you plead Mr Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"Not guilty on the first count and the second count is invalid on the count of the second count being in remit to the first." Harry replied.

"Take into account the defendant has pleaded not guilty on the first count and remit on the second, Scribe Weasley." Madam bones spoke, Harry had just noticed that Percy Weasley was indeed the scribe. "You may present your evidence Mr Potter."

"Madam Bones, I think you have our roles confused, it's innocent until proven guilty, not guilty until proven otherwise." Harry was not amused, what was she playing at?

"Mr Potter, you have a prior record!" Madam Bones had raised an eyebrow in annoyance. It seemed that Harry had to teach someone their place.

"Show me the record then, I have yet to see anything except a bunch of bungling politicians trying to make themselves known by falsely accusing a public figure." Harry's eyes were a glow. Alright, no more Mr Nice Guy.

"Mr Potter we have on account-" Madam Bones began.

"You have nothing, on the other hand I have one of your Aurors." Tonks smiled and waved. "Of whom is willing to swear that she was the one to cast the spell I'm being accused of and enough evidence in that chest to sink the ministry in the eyes of the public… try me please, I'll enjoy dancing on the ashes of the ministry after the public storms the building…" Harry was glaring across the room, the people that been looking down at him were shuffling in their seats, was this kid telling the truth? "So here is how this is going to go, you bring out those records that you apparently have, if their real, and I'll know if there not, then I'm guilty and that's that but if there are no records or the ones you bring are forged… I open that trunk, and fuck Voldemort; I will destroy this ministry faster than the dark fuckwit ever dreamed!"

Meanwhile the reporters were in frenzy not only had Harry Potter blackmailed the Wizengamot but they were meeting his demands! Madam Bones wasted no time in calling for the report; it took only five minutes of Harry staring down each of the members of the Wizengamot for the report to arrive.

"Madam Bones!" Percy Weasley handed the document to the witch looking as if someone had just killed his puppy.

"There are… no records of Mr Potter using any spell illegally or otherwise in the summer of 1995…" Madam Bones was shocked, seemed that one of the stooges forgot to hand her the memo.

"So… that's charges dropped right?" Harry spoke smugly.

"Yes, Mr Potter, all charges dropped… case dismissed…" Madam Bones spoke.

"Not quite Madam." Harry spoke once again. "I will be pressing charges against the ministry of magic… on the account of attempted murder."

The whole room was in uproar, attempted murder! The shouting was cut off by a noise maker spell on behalf of Dumbledore.

"Mr Potter, that is enough you will not be-"it was the first sentence Dumbledore tried to speak and Harry would not allow him to finish.

"Actually Dumbledore, I will be… now Madam Bones, continue!" Harry's smile had returned a hundred fold.

"Mr Potter what proof do you have?" Madam Bones was sweating.

"First Madam, would you say the Dementors were under the complete control of the ministry of magic?" Harry asked.

"Of course they are Potter, anyone with half a mind knows that!" spoke a toad like woman who had been sitting on the right of Fudge,

"And who might you be Madam?" Harry asked once again the epitome of well mannered.

"I am Delores Umbridge Senior-Undersecretary of the Minister of-" she was cut off, Harry really liked doing that.

"I asked your name not your life story you dumb bitch!" Harry snarled at the now embarrassed woman. "Now as Umbitch said, firmly under ministry control… then explain what this was doing in Surrey!"

Harry kicked over the trunk releasing the Dementor gaged and bound inside, many in the room screamed and a fair amount went to the door trying to escape.

"I don't think they realize that it hasn't moved if it weren't for the rasp and that cold feeling I wouldn't even know if it were alive…" Tonks stage whispered to Harry. The ones that had run returned to their seats looking sheepish and a fair few had gal to try and seemed as if they were composed despite them being frightened out of their minds only seconds earlier.

"MR POTTER!" Madam Bones screamed out once a semblance of normalcy had returned though those closer to the Dementor were still trying to back away.

"I'm waiting for an explanation Madam, no matter how you look at this… your ministry is sunk… on one hand you have a rogue Dementor or… or on the other hand you have a minister trying to assassinate someone who was speaking out…" Harry stopped he knew who would respond, just as planned.

"POTTER YOUR DELUSIONS WILL NOT STAND IN THIS COURTROOM!" Fudge screamed his face turning purple in the face. "HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HAS-"

"RETURNED!" Harry roared back vehemently. "And you'd rather silence me then admit the truth!"

"PROOF POTTER! YOU HAVE NONE-"

"THEN WHY TRY AND KILL ME!" Harry yelled over him.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE A THREAT To my ministry…" Oops, Fudge had the stupidity to look abashed when Madam Bones stunned him, and proceeded to stun Delores Umbridge who had risen in Fudges defence. Harry was chuckling a cruel menacing chuckle as Fudge was dragged away.

"That's a confession… isn't it?" Harry's chuckle turned into a laugh as Bones nodded her head a mixture of shock and betrayal on her face.

"Mr Potter… Do you have any idea what you've done?" Albus Dumbledore had a look of dread on his face trying to guilt the boy; he knew he had failed instantly when instead of looking glum the weapon smiled up at him with that terrifying killing curse gaze before shifting that gaze to the rest of the room.

"You fools..." Harry began, the room which had been rumbling with conversation went silent as Harry spoke. "Chose to ignore my warning, and now you wait to watch you world burn… consider this my matter resolved, you chose to ignore me… so I will ignore you… you are on your own… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has come and you hath scorned him… he has found the power that the Dark Lord knows not and when wielding it can bring the entirety of your putrid world to its knees… until the Wizarding World burns… and the Magical World rises from its ashes… you are on you own."

Harry with Nymphadora walking behind him, left a room full of terrified politicians, a trussed up Dementor and a geriatric Headmaster on the verge of a heart attack, he knew there was a joke in their somewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Dumbledore had been tied up at the ministry for hours; Harry's actions at the ministry had caused an uproar. Madam Bones was on the war path, the ministry employees were forced into an interrogation room as well as the members of the Wizengamot and Dumbledore himself, all were subjected to three drops of Vertaserum. Things went from bad to worse when the first of the Death Eaters had been identified and the shit really hit the fan when it was discovered that the Dark Lord Voldemort was alive and that decorated and presumed dead war hero Peter Pettigrew was had performed the resurrection. The identified Death Eaters had been tossed into cells before they even had the chance to say Imperius, the Death Eater sympathisers and any corrupt ministry official were fired and fined heavily.

Dumbledore had been questioned thoroughly on all that he knew in regards to what happened in the courtroom. When it had been revealed in that the words Harry had used as he left were a part of a prophecy between him and Voldemort, the ministry went from uproar to sonic boom. When he admitted that their only hope against the Dark Lord had just abandoned them to their fates, well... They couldn't arrest Dumbledore as he had admitted to no crime but many of the ministry employees that weren't already fired were calling for the Dementor's kiss to be administered on the bastard.

The purebloods in the ministry had been almost completely removed; the few that had remained were mostly from neutral families who sided neither with Voldemort or Dumbledore. Other than Madam Bones all the department heads had been removed and replaced.

Perhaps the hardest hit was the Wizengamot, with twenty two of its thirty one members being incarcerated and a further three being discharged. Tiberius Ogden, perhaps the oldest member of the Wizengamot being five years Dumbledore's senior took the opportunity to force through and abolish bill after bill, the anti-werewolf/goblin/vampire laws were impeached, essentially every bill limiting the rights or degrading the sentient creatures of the newly dubbed Magical society was abolished. Legislation stating that it was illegal to hold more than one public office at a time was instated immediately, they did not need another Dumbledore the one had had caused enough trouble. Further legislation was pushed through; taking a page out of the muggles book he instigated their society's new libel and slander laws. Harry's new world was coming about faster than he would ever have guessed.

When Dumbledore had finally been released he was fuming, his name had turned completely to dirt in the ministry, where before he still had allies and respect now he only had animosity. His weapon was once again a national icon; he had the entire ministry at his back if he were to ask. Dumbledore could once argue that he had ruled the ministry, he had most of the department heads in his back pocket, and Fudge was not a threat to his plans but he was a tool to keep his weapon loyal, of course that had back fired spectacularly.

Dumbledore had returned to Headquarters, he would show that impudent brat just what he would get for challenging the mighty Albus Dumbledore!

Harry had arrived back at Headquarters soon after the conclusion of the trial, kind of like in a movie the protagonist stoically walks away as everything explodes, Harry got a chuckle at the thought. Harry had just sat down for dinner, he had almost lost his temper with people asking about the trial, his only real response was to wave them off, they would see soon enough. The trial had gone exactly as he'd planned. That idiot Fudge had reacted exactly the way Harry had expected him to. He had set Harry up, and Harry had returned the favour, only were one had failed the other succeeded and dominated.

Harry had just sat at the dinner table; it seemed that Mrs Weasley had invited the entire order to celebrate Harry's freedom; a few hadn't come but most had, when Dumbledore had arrived at the house. Dumbledore was virtually spitting nails in rage when he had thrown open the door to the kitchen.

"Mr Potter! Do you have any idea what you have done? What the consequences are?" Dumbledore despite his rage was still a manipulative old bastard, so his face filled with dread and he spoke with the slow terrible inflection that had most of the children in the room panicking and the majority of the adults going wide eyed.

"What is it I've supposed to have done now? Kick a puppy? Push over a geriatric? Why is it when something goes wrong I'm always the first to be accused?" Harry spoke sarcastically ignoring Dumbledore's attempt of at intimidation.

"Mr Potter your actions at the ministry have caused incredible disruption within the ministry more far reaching then you could expect, especially in these troubling time." Dumbledore changed up his tactic; he spoke softly as if explaining to a child.

"What are you getting at old man? Spit it out already!" Harry decided to play dumb; he wanted the man to say to something he could twist out of proportion.

"Dear boy in these dark and troubling times we must stand together, your actions have compromised our chances…" He had the brat now, or at least Dumbledore thought.

"So what you're saying is… that I shouldn't have ousted a corrupt and incompetent leader in a time of war, that I shouldn't have argued my defence vehemently enough that all the charges were dropped and that I shouldn't have humiliated a ministry that has been defaming me since June?" Harry was smirking Dumbledore was backing up.

"Harry please realize what you are doing, it is a dark path you walk down!" Dumbledore tried shock and awe this time… that backfired big time.

The room seemed to gasp all at once; Harry only smiled that feral smile that was becoming much more frightening every time Dumbledore saw it.

"Well then Headmaster… that was a mistake… you know as well as I… That you need me but I don't need you… the prophecy Headmaster… as long as that prophecy is in play… you can't touch me… but I can break you… this was over before it began Dumbledore…" Harry spoke slow, meticulous and above all with a benign malevolence that had the room shivering. "We are at an impasse Headmaster… well not really I hold all the cards, you're just in the way… but you do have an option… oppose me and die in obscurity with all your plans in ruin… or get out of the way and still die in obscurity with all your plans in ruin… you fail your only real choice is how much pain you suffer…"

"Mr Potter despite your belief I am still one of the most-" Harry cut Dumbledore off.

"I won't be killing you if that's what you think… no you're not worth the effort…" Harry was lying of course, but it wasn't like he was going to admit it. "Dumbledore time and time again you have failed, you'd fought Voldemort for years and failed to stop him once, you failed to protect the stone, you failed to stop the Basilisk, you failed to get Black a trial, you failed to get me out of that damned tournament, and worst of all you failed to protect my parents, you failed Dumbledore, your Greater Good failed, you have failed in everything you've done for the last forty years the only thing you've seemed to have gotten right is failing!" Harry was panting heavily but he wasn't done yet, he took a deep breath and composed himself his face turning stony. "Dumbledore, you are a relic of a bygone era, other than being a tourist attraction, your useless… get out of the way, we don't need you dragging us down…"

The order was stunned, was Harry right? Had Dumbledore failed so often? They had never had it spelled out to them like that, before most of the order would back Dumbledore on principle but after that they just couldn't muster the same conviction, yes Dumbledore was powerful but if there was even a slim chance Harry was right… then they were marching to their deaths under the banner of a failure… Then there was Harry, if even half the rumours of his exploits were true then… they already had a replacement.

"Mr Potter I have a knowledge and insight that you lack, without it Voldemort cannot be defeated, you need me Mr Potter more then you know." Dumbledore spoke smugly.

Harry paused at this, had he missed something…? Voldemort's resurrection, that was it! Dumbledore knew how Voldemort had survived but the again it could be a bluff but he couldn't be sure, he could try to call him on it or…

"Alright Headmaster, I see now, what Voldemort became after his death… It wasn't natural even for witches and wizards… he did something… what was it?" Harry spoke seriously; he had just the way to force it out of him.

"In due time Mr Potter there is much-" Harry was really getting to enjoy cutting people off.

"No, you will speak now; unlike you I will force the issue…" Harry spoke with a dangerous frown.

"Ahh and once again we return to those violent tendencies of yours come forth Harry, we really must control those urges of yours…" Dumbledore was smug for all of five seconds.

Harry shook his head and with reflex's honed from years of Seeking was up from his seat and had wrapped his hand around Dumbledore's neck; he grabbed the wand out of Dumbledore's hand and threw him into a chair.

"Violent I might be but at the end of the day you're just a washed up old man, now tell us what we want to know." Harry looked down at Dumbledore as he spun the pilfered wand in his fingers, it felt good in his hand, better than his holly wand by far.

"There is nothing you can do that will convince me to speak Mr Potter!" Dumbledore's bravado didn't quite match the fear in his eyes. Harry smirked as he looked at the others, he shrugged and conjured a dagger in his spare hand.

"There's plenty I could do to get you talking Dumbledore, for example have I introduced you to Mr Dagger? I believe he likes you…"


	13. Chapter 13

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Dumbledore had squealed like a pig after fifteen minutes of discussion with Mr Dagger, to be precise Harry had spent fifteen good minutes slowly running the blade across every shred of exposed skin on Dumbledore's arms, face and legs until the esteemed Headmaster resembling a cross between a rotting corpse and a lump of hamburger meat. The Order of the Phoenix had stood and watched both horrified and fascinated as the boy hero slowly tortured the man that was supposedly the closest thing to a grandfather to him. They had tried to stop him, they really did but it seemed that they were frozen in place and their bodies just wouldn't respond.

"HORCRUXES! VOLDEMORT CREATED HORCUXES!" Dumbledore screamed in sheer agony.

Some of the order gasped, the rest looked oblivious. What the hell were Horcruxes?

"Please fill us in people, not all of us have knowledge above forth year here!" Harry spoke as he wiped the bloody blade on Dumbledore's brown robes… they had been purple but the colour had long mixed with blood.

"Harry a Horcrux is some of the vilest of magic anyone could ever dabble in, a disgusting ritual that perverts nature itself; it splits a person's soul Harry! It's how the Dark Lord stayed alive… They make him immortal!" Remus explained dramatically.

The order that had only moments ago reviled Harry for his acts of torture was now reviling his victim; Dumbledore had kept this from them! This thing had not only kept the dark lords method of immortality a secret but he had attempted to blackmail Harry with it! How could he?

"A bastardized Phylactery, many of them… so that's it… that's how Voldemort stays alive…hmm…" Harry liked where this was going.

"A Horcrux, Harry." Hermione said condescendingly as if she knew what she was talking about.

"It's a cute name and all but a Phylactery is what it is and what we have on our hands is a Lich which is bad and all but now that we know what we're dealing with we can actually do something about it!" Harry snarled at the girl who hid behind the nearest adult.

"Do something about it Mr Potter! The only man that could do anything about it you've tortured half to death!" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"You do realize a Lich is only powerful as long as it's tied to the world… we destroy Voldemort's trinkets and when he tries to cast a spell he'll go… well for lack of a better word… Bang!" Harry smirked.

"You mean to say… we can kill You-Know-Who without touching him?" said an order member with excitement. The room was a buzz; they could kill Voldemort without fighting him!

"Yeah… if we had known this earlier, say during the last war we could have, but now Voldemort has an artificial body using my blood… my blood will act as a conduit even if we destroy all these Horcruxes we'd still have to kill the bastard but it'd be a hell of a lot easier, he'd be as weak as a newborn kitten after those things are destroyed…" Harry replied. "We'd just have to find the things…"

"Harry…" Dumbledore groaned, he was barely holding on to consciousness and in an incredible amount of pain but he still didn't know when to shut up. "I… know where they are… work with… AHHHHH!"

Harry had taken the salt shaker of the and with sadistic gleam in his eyes emptied the salt shaker onto Dumbledore's facial wounds and in rubbed the salt in. The order cringed at the sound of Dumbledore's screams and gawked at the pleasure that ran across Harry's face at every howl of agony.

"That's not how it works Dumbass, you tell me what I want to know when I want to know and I don't torture you to death. Understood?" Harry spat cruelly.

Dumbledore mumbled something through the pain, Harry once again stepped towards the table and grabbed a slice of lemon and with a torturous slowness, pun intended, ran the lemon slice over the already salt filled wound. Dumbledore screamed in pain yet again and began to sob, he had never wanted this, the weapon was supposed to follow him to hell and back, not do this never this not even to his worst enemies, he was supposed to die so as to redeem the Wizarding World in Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore's had yet to realize that Harry had already destroyed the Wizarding World and that Harry was right that Dumbledore was a useless relic from an age that should have been long past but had stubbornly held on, now he was in the same boat as Voldemort, a stubborn old fool who would not accept a world that wasn't his to rule.

"H-Ha-Harry… p-p-please…" Dumbledore muttered out.

Harry kicked the chair from out underneath the old man.

"Speak you old fool! Now!" Harry placed his foot on the already throbbing wound and pressed down hard.

"YOUR ONE OF THEM!" Dumbledore screamed out.

The room gasped as Harry's eyes widened, Harry thought about it as he traced the scar on his forehead, that would explain a lot, the pain when near Voldemort, the visions, any connection to Voldemort really. The last part of the prophecy as well, neither could live while the other survived indeed, he couldn't die as long as the Horcrux was attached, it would keep his soul anchored as well as Voldemort's, an almost infinite half-life stuck in a useless shell while Voldemort himself would live forever, sneaky bastard.

Harry chuckled, and then laughed as everyone looked at him as if they were looking at something terrifying.

"Silly little man, do you have any idea what you've done?" asked Harry looking down at Dumbledore's prone form.

Dumbledore's only reply was a twinkling from his bloodstained eyes.

"Nymphadora, I was hoping to save this for Voldemort, hoping to kill him and catch that shade of his but it seems that it won't be necessary anymore… In my trunk there's a black rock… go get it for me…" Harry was chuckling morbidly, he really hadn't expected this but he had a contingency anyway. "You know Dumbledore, by your reckoning, what I'm about to do is the darkest of magic's imaginable, yet it is going to be used to destroy the Dark Lord and it won't harm anybody in the process… interesting isn't it?"

Nym ran to out of the kitchen and out of sight. The rest of the order members were looking spun; Harry was going to use Dark Magic? Yes, they had seen him torture someone but that had been for the Greater Good, look what they had achieved with one act of violence, they knew now that evil must be committed for the Greater Good and now that dark wasn't necessarily evil if what Harry had said was true. Harry had once again changed the world without thinking, the warriors of the Light, the staunchest opposition of the dark had realized that dark wasn't evil. Nym had returned soon after the orders epiphany with the rock in hand, Harry took it from her and with a malicious grin dangled it in front of the Headmasters face.

"Thank you, Nym… Dear Headmaster, this is a Soul Gem, to be precise a Black Soul Gem, it was designed to capture the soul of the recently deceased." The room gasped. "As I said earlier I had planned on using this on Voldemort, sneak in, cast the Soul Trap spell then slit Voldemort's throat as the fucker slept." The order went wide eyed… why hadn't anyone thought of that? "His soul gets sucked into the stone and we the thing to power the wards, actually make the bastard useful... Then you had to go and fuck things up with the damn Phylactery, the Diary in second year was one wasn't it?" the look on Dumbledore's face answered his question.

"But Harry, how would that remove the… what was it?" Sirius asked.

"Phylactery, and the soul piece is being contained in me, it isn't attached to my body just the scar… I cast the spell at myself then cut open the scar… the soul piece gets sucked in… that's two of the things done for." Harry answered as he glowed purple for a second, the others made to move but Harry had already cut open his forehead. There were screams as a green energy seeped out of Harry's forehead and was pulled into the gem.

"That stung…" Harry spoke as Nym healed the cut on his forehead.

"That's it?" asked Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you expect? Massive Explosions?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah…" A random order member spoke.

"Now only the others are left to find…" Nym said.

"How do we find them?" Spoke out another order member.

"Give me five more minutes…" Harry smirked as he turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore whimpered, he regrated a lot of things, being stupid enough to mess with Harry Potter was steadily becoming his greatest regret.


	14. Chapter 14

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Harry Potter's control of the Order of the Phoenix was almost absolute by the time Dumbledore had finished spilling his guts, not literally of course, but then Harry had been tempted a few times. There are always exceptions Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were examples though Remus was touch and go for a while though he eventually chose the order. Severus would never agree to work under a 'Potter' and McGonagall had not even looked in Harry's direction after the torture of her idol. This wasn't much of a loss in all honestly Minerva was more of a school teacher than a fighter and Severus was never much of spy.

After another session of torture and Harry had forced the identity and location of each of the Phylacteries out of the old goat, though some of it was conjecture. They had forced out the location of Hufflepuff's cup, Sylethrin's Locket, and the Gaunt's family ring. Nagini, Voldemort's snake familiar was believed to also be one of the Horcruxes, but she was always in Voldemort's presence so she would have to be the last destroyed. There was also the Diadem of Ravenclaw which Dumbledore had yet to locate but knew of its existence via the Grey Lady. Once they had been destroyed, it would be down to a severely weakened Voldemort and his Death Eaters against the entirety of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix, not to mentions Harry's ace in the hole. Dumbledore had tried to convince Harry that this all needed to be a secret but Harry had ignored him, they would move fast and hard, Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance.

Harry had deployed the order the next day, Nym had made contact with Amelia Bones and the newly instated Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, once she had explained what had happened during the order meeting, except the torture part, both had agreed to place the full force of the Ministry behind Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. The various combat competent order members had been deployed to retrieve the Horcruxes along with the Auror's, Bill Weasley and the Department of Goblin Relations had the task of convincing the goblins to hand over Hufflepuff's cup, a task force had been sent to retrieve Slytherin's locket, with a further unit of Auror's, sent to the Gaunt shack. They had most of the Unspeakables researching anyway to track any additional Phylacteries.

The Magic Detectors that had been the bane of Harry's existence for several years had proven to be a boon; apparently the Dark Lord was recruiting. The detectors had been reset to detect any usage of the Unforgivable curses, three clusters of activity were found, the first Malfoy Manor, the second was a Magical abattoir that used the killing curse to put down its animals painlessly, and finally another had been detected in Little Hangleton. The building, which had been known by the loacls as Riddle Manor, had been put under heavy surveillance.

Within the week the Slytherin Locket was retrieved from a cliff face in Dover, the place had been heavily booby trapped but the Auror's had made quick work of the inferi with a combination of flame spells and heat spells and a blasting hex at the base of the pedestal holding the basin had made short work of the poison inside. The Horcrux had been a fake but when the recently exonerated Sirius Black had looked at the thing he knew where he had seen it before and had retrieved it easily and quickly, much to the exasperation of the Auror's that had risked life and limb to retrieve the thing. A quick application of Fiend Fire had reduced the cursed thing to a smouldering mess of metal and had destroyed the Horcrux

The Gaunt Family Ring had been retrieved soon after from the Gaunt Shack. The retrieval itself had been quite easy; it was the transportation of the ring which had caused a major issue. The Dark Lord had placed a withering curse and several magical immunity runes on the ring making almost impossible to pick up let alone move. The Auror's done the smart thing and destroyed the whole of the Gaunt Shack with a burst of Fiend Fire, the Horcrux had been destroyed but the stone that had adorned the ring, an odd piece of obsidian had remained completely unscathed. The stone was turned over to Harry who had requested it for study, the Minister had initially ignored the request but after a convincing argument, read threaten to pull all of his support from the ministry, the minister was more than happy to hand the stone over. Harry didn't know why but the stone had called to him a call he just had to answer.

The Cup was much more difficult to retrieve, the goblins would not hand the thing over no matter what argument they tried. The goblins had for whatever reason refused to listen to reason and had stubbornly quoted that several of the treaties they had signed with the ministry prohibited them from handing over the Cup despite the request being from the ministry. Harry having had enough of talks breaking down and visited the bank himself. Harry had negotiated aggressively and had managed to get them to agree to handover the cup in exchange for excellent incentive… at least that was what he told the ministry.

The goblins would forever consider that day as one of the most harrowing of their existence; they would never think to cross a Potter ever again. When Harry had walked into their main branch just before closing when the bank would be empty of witches and wizards, they had been perplexed. When Harry had informed them that they would be handing over the Cup or face extinction at his hands they had laughed at the foolish child's audacity. When Harry had torn open a Gate to Oblivion in the middle of the Banks operating floor and the Dremora had flooded the bank, well only Harry was left laughing. They handed over the Cup with little fuss after that.

The Cup, the Locket and the ring were destroyed easily and quickly despite an attempt by Dumbledore to retrieve them. When he'd found out they'd already been destroyed and that Harry had not only stolen his wand but had the Gaunt stone and his father's invisibility cloak, Dumbledore had fled to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's initial plans had fallen apart but he always had a contingency, that brat would bend to his will whether he liked it or not… and in the end there was always the imperius curse…

Much too quickly for Harry's taste the summer holidays had finished and Hogwarts would be beginning the next day. Don't get Harry wrong, he loved Hogwarts but having to deal with Snape and the newly bitchified McGonagall not to mention the manipulative old goat, it would be much more difficult to operate the way he had with them in positions of power over him… there was also Nymphadora to consider, he would really miss his bed warmer but he couldn't think of a way to bring the girl with him… wait a minute now that he thought about it there were countless young nubile girls at Hogwarts… he could work with this… why hadn't he thought of it before? Well… He had kind of been busy trying to remake the entirety of Magical society and Nym had always been there…

Images of deferent Hogwarts girls ran through his mind, Cho Chang at the forefront. He had been crushing on the girl since his third year, Nym had taken her spot in his fantasies and she'd always be his number one, but he had wanted Chang first and he would have her. There was also the lovely Daphne Greengrass, she was a truly stunning specimen of female beauty and her friend Tracey Davies, or if the rumours were true, more than friend would, make excellent play things. Megan Jones of Hufflepuff had really begun to fill out and would be a stunner when she was older… he was definitely going to take that for a ride. Hmm… it might as well have the set with the houses, Katie Bell was a beauty of the highest magnitude and he would hit that so hard if you pulled him out they'd make you the king of England.

Harry went to sleep that night dreaming of his soon to be Harem, but that wasn't all he'd dreamed of…


	15. Chapter 15

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Harry groaned, he had gone to sleep on a nice comfortable bed but as he pushed himself up feel the earth beneath his hands and gazing at the blood red sky's he knew he wasn't in London anymore. He stood and looked around, he was in Oblivion again at the feet of Mehrunes Dagon who appeared to be…Harry shuddered, he was smirking and on a giant red skinned demon entity that was more than a little frightening.

"My Champion… about time you awoke!" rumbled the Daedric Prince.

"Lord Dagon, a pleasure to see you once again." Harry bowed as he spoke.

"Save the pleasantries we have much to discuss mortal. It has come to my attention that you have artefacts in your possession of great import." Dagon growled, or he could just have been speaking Harry was never sure.

"I know not what you mean, my Lord. What artefacts do you speak of?" Harry asked perplexed.

"First, little mortal you need a history lesson… Many, many, millennia ago this world was not as it was… in fact this world did not exist only Oblivion existed… One of my brethren, a selfish creature and arrogant but none the less brilliant in his trickery… Lorkhan… convinced us to create this realm… the realm of Nirn… what you now call your universe, he commissioned Magnus another of our brethren to design and create this world based on Lorkhan's specifications… We were fools… what he created was disgusting, what we had believed to be our source of enjoyment was soon perverted…Magnus when he saw just what he'd created grew to hate himself and cast himself into the deepest recesses of Oblivion… in a rage and for the first and last time… we combined forces and destroyed Lorkhan and cast his body in to the perversion he had created… his remains are what you now call the Earth and your moon…" Dagon was calm when he spoke but the bitterness stung in his words. "Before he destroyed himself Magnus created a failsafe… a method if need be would destroy his disgusting creation… your species dubbed it the Eye of Magnus… and with its activation would come the end of the perversion… the end to the human race!"

Harry was stunned what was Lord Dagon saying? Was this really the origin if Humanity? Designed to be the playthings of Divine beings?

"Magnus wished to destroy his mistake… but the more we watched and observed the more we came to enjoy the mortals… so entertaining… your struggles, your failures and your pain. We cast the Eye of Magnus deep into Lorkhan's corpse, hoping for it to never be found… but it was and a foolish Mer activated it think that it was a source of power and not a source of destruction… you humans foiled him but not for long… it was already too late… but you once again done something we did not expect… you cast the eye into Secunda the second moon that once circled the Earth… it worked in a way… your race survived but with great loss… your numbers were cut severely and all that you had created, built above and below ground was destroyed… some of the Mer survived but not many… the humans repopulated, once powerful magic's were forgotten… your world began as you know it." The Daedra shrugged which considering he had four arms was quite the sight.

"So… what does this have to do with the artefacts I have?" Harry asked.

"I was getting to that mortal… so impatient… but then again they only exist so long… Anyway very few remained from the time before these artefacts did… these artefacts were once gifts from my brethren to your species… that stick you carry was a fragment of a mighty staff… this staff fed on the dreams and wishes of others, and grew more powerful as it did… a cloak, that was once attached to a set of armour, that gifted its wielder with near complete invulnerability and invisibility… and the rock, was once a part of a mighty jewel that allowed its wielder an amazing gift… control of souls… the Staff of Corruption… the Ebony Mail… and Azura's Star… your race called them the Deathly Hallows, amusing… by recovering these items and reuniting them you have gained the favour of my kin… Vaermina, Azura and Boethiah… when you awaken what is now will be as it once was…"

"Thank you, my Lord, for the gifts!" Harry gushed.

"No gift Mortal, with them comes a task… you are to bring about the old ways… we have grown tired of being forgotten and as such you will help your species remember." Dagon spoke.

"You want me to… become your priest or something?" Harry was incredulous.

"Essentially mortal… yes! Our worshippers were always so entertaining… we want those times back…" Dagon spoke.

"Yes, but how? The Wizards only worship power… not saying that you lack it, but other than you personally showing up and killing a few of them… they'd not really care…" Harry replied.

"Mortal this I know, but that is why I have you… you are my champion, and in extension the champion of my kin, you will bring our words to your realm… our gifts you already carry… use them in our name and destroy those who oppose you… show them the power of the Daedra and laugh as they fall to our strength!" The Daedric Prince rumbled.

"Thy will be done my Lord." Harry replied smirking.

"You know champion… I'm the Lord of Rebellion, your sucking up is really beginning to annoy me… I expected some resistance." Dagon groused.

"Fine then… can't you make the trip here any softer it's fucking annoying always landing on my face… worse than the fucking floo it is!" Harry replied with annoyance.

"Don't push it Mortal!"

Harry once again felt the spinning sensations that came with extra-dimensional travel and once again appeared were he had left in his bed with a drooling Nymphadora lying next to him.

Harry rose to check his trunk; he had kept the wand, the stone and the rock in his bag. Dagon hadn't been kidding, what had once been a wand was now a rather gruesome staff, the wood appeared grizzled and mounted at the end was the skull of some demonic creature. The feeling that had once come from the wand, the power and connection, was amplified a thousand fold from the staff. Where his father's invisibility cloak once lay, now had armour black as midnight with a long flowing cloak, shadows seemed to pulse around his hands as he touched the metal. A jewelled inlaid star was in the place of the stone as he grasped it and the images of his parents ran through his mind and there spectral forms appeared before him, he dropped the star in shock and they disappeared… he would look into this when he had more time.

Donning the armour it extended becoming full body armour and weighing not a thing, it felt incredible… as if nothing, not even death could touch him; if he wrapped the cloak further around himself he could conceal the armour making it seem that he was wearing a well-crafted black robe. He clipped Azura's Star to his waist also concealable below his cloak, echoes of voices he long knew dead, his mother's loving whispers and his father's prideful words in his ears, Harry had never felt as happy as the moment he had strapped the Star to his waist. Raising the Staff of Corruption high he strapped it to his back, nothing would rival the horror the staffs presence brought.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs Nym who had just woken gaped at him as the shadows seemed to radiate around him. Hogwarts was in for one wild ride.


	16. Chapter 16

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Harry Potter had just stepped into the kitchen; Nymphadora had left earlier to report into the ministry. The Staff of Corruption slung over his shoulder, the Ebony Mail's shadow moving ominously and Azura's star glinting in the light of the gas lamps Harry was prepared for war. Eyes widened around the room as the gazed at the imposing sight that was Harry Potter and his Daedric artefacts.

"Hogwarts today…" Harry spoke with morbid amusement running rife in his voice.

"Yes it is dear, are you packed?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, but we have bigger issues right now… Voldemort has been much to quiet, he's planning something… today is way too great an opportunity for him to pass up." Harry spoke glancing around the now quiet table. "Moody contact all battle competent order members have them meet us at the station. Mr Weasley same goes for made Madam Bones, have her send as many Aurors as she can spare to the train station, also… tell her to lock down the ministry, we don't need Voldemort trying to attack on two fronts… with the hit he's taken in the ministry his cause is at an all-time low, killing a bunch of firsties will send the message he wants pretty damned quickly…"

Both order members moved to the fireplace, their leader had spoken after all. Harry gazed around the room, the order members scrambled in preparation. Amelia flooed through moments later she seemed in a tizzy but stopped to gaze at Harry's attire, quickly collecting herself she pressed forward.

"Mr Potter, we received your message, we have a platoon of Auror's on route to the station, and the ministry is in full lock down." Bones spoke sternly.

"Good, we'll be on our way then." Harry spoke calmly.

"Our, Mr Potter? No, I will be on the move, you are a child… a charismatic and intelligent child I'll give you that but in no way ready to face trained and murderous witches and wizards!" Madam Bones rebuked she stood in the path of the floo blocking his exit.

Harry rolled his eyes, what was with the uptight bitches in his life? He wasn't a child, he'd never been a child, Dumbledore and Voldemort had made sure of that… it seemed he just had to teach someone a lesson.

"Madam Bones, I'll be blunt with you." The order members knew and feared the tone of voice, Mrs Weasley visibly cringed. "I will be coming with you, whether you like it or not. This is not optional, you have no say in the matter, now get out of the way, before I MOVE YOU!" Harry roared, Amelia stepped back almost falling into the fire before nodding tersely and stepping out of the way. "Oh, Mrs Weasley, please remember to have someone bring my trunk around later."

"Y-yes, Harry Dear."

A quick floo later had Harry standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters , Aurors were rushing around taking up defensive positions while the order members began organizing the crowds. Harry spotted Nymphadora and made his way over to her she nodded and gave a quick smile before she took up position. Harry took up position with several Aurors and a couple of order members, who looked bewildered at his presence and prepared for battle.

Dozens of pops signified the beginning of the battle. Seventy-three Death Eaters and the Dark Fuckwit himself stood on the platform, spells began to fly. The Aurors and Order members against the Death Eaters, cutters and explosive spells met shields, killing curses flew overhead, screams of anger and pain sounded all around.

Harry stepped out, Staff of Corruption raised and with a wave of Vaermina's artefacts three of the Dark Lords minions were thrown into the wall with a sickening crunch, a cutting curse flew close to his side another was approaching as Harry began to raise a shield the shadows which seemed to pulse around the Ebony Mail struck out absorbing the spell mid-air. The attention of a number of Death Eaters shifted to Harry all of which cast, the Aurors that weren't occupied as well as the few order members turned to stare at the spectacle. Harry brushed his fingers across Azura's Star, shadowy apparitions rose from the dead Death Eaters, the living Death Eaters staggered at the sight of their comrades now enemies began cutting through their own members.

The fight at this point did not last long; the Death Eaters could not harm the spectral fiends that began to assault them and for every Death Eater that fell the forces of the light were bolstered. The numbers of the Death Eaters slowly diminished until only Voldemort remained.

"Harry Potter… such Dark magic you would resort to my oh my how the mighty have fallen…" Voldemort despite the light hearted banter was beyond angry his face contorted in rage, the Dark Lord cast the killing curse directly at Harry. Harry waved the Staff of Corruption through the path of the killing curse, catching the spell on the end of the staff; all those watching were stunned silent even the Dark Lord.

"Oh Tommy boy, you are way out of your league…" Harry made as if to balance the spell like a spinning disk. "The power the Dark Lord knows not and all that bollocks, hmm… you'll never guess what that power is… try please Tommy boy…" Harry laughed for such a pale creature the Dark Lord really could purple.

"JUST DIE POTTER!" throwing a barrage of killing curses, the Dark Lord screamed in impudent rage.

"The power of the Daedra is incredible… limitless even… all that power at my FINGER TIPS!" Harry roared as the feral smile that the Magical World had come to fear spread across his face. A wave of his staff saw the curses freeze in mid-air creating a veritable wall of death. "Vaermina is the God of Dreams and in your case nightmares… Boethiah is the Goddess of Battle, which you have lost… Azura is the Goddess of Twilight, the realm between life and death… and Mehrunes Dagon… the God of Change… there are others… give them my greetings… in ONLIVION!"

The wall of death congealed into what could only be considered a miniature sun, with a wave of the staff the ball sundered and unleashed beams of green energy at the Dark Lord. Voldemort hissed in rage but quickly apparated out, he knew better than to stand in the way of whatever the hell that was, this was a loss, the Dark Lord thought to himself, but they would get theirs soon enough.

Harry laughed as the sweat beaded down his forehead and the green sun dissipated, he had never felt as alive as he had as he had then, he'd faced Voldemort before but it had been luck that had allowed him to survive, not anymore. As if in a bad T.V. show Dumbledore and what remained of his followers decided now would be a good time to make an appearance, they stood wands drawn and prepared for battle. Harry chuckled a little this was getting better and better, acquire the Daedric artefacts, take down Voldemort and humiliate Dumbledore, a good day in all.

"Good timing Dumbledore, grab a broom you can clean up the mess, you know make yourself useful and all that…" Harry spoke as he walked past the confused group of witches and wizards.

"Mr Potter! What happened here?" Professor McGonagall called after him; Harry couldn't contain the smirk that played across his face.

"As you can see the Death Eaters decided to pay us a visit… now I have to go check on the people that actually matter, the ones that didn't show up after the fighting was over." Harry walked over to where the Aurors and order members had congregated. "Any casualties and injuries?"

"We lost two and five are injured… no Death Eaters survived the battle, we hit You-Know-Who damned hard… he'll think twice before he tries that again!" an Auror replied. A cheer went through the crowd; the Dark Lord had never lost a battle this decisively before.

"Good, we've won here today-" Harry was cut off, it seemed he would have to smack a bitch.

"Mr Potter, people have died today, this is no win!" Dumbledore spoke sternly.

"We lost two soldiers and five are injured, while he lost his entire contingent… that's a win you numbskull… what you don't realize is this is a war." Harry spoke slowly as if explaining to a child. "That means it's us or them… you lost this war the last time because you were trying to redeem and save… what utter Bullshit! They are the enemy! There is no redemption for people who chose to kill innocent people!"

"Mr Potter by killing them you are becoming just like them!" Dumbledore yelled.

"No, we kill enemy soldiers, we don't kill innocents and at least we aren't as bad as you…" Harry answered calmly.

"You're murdering people Mr Potter!"

"No were killing there is a difference, you on the other hand do nothing as people are murdered, and you know the saying… All it takes for evil to thrive in the world is for people to stand back and do nothing… so as I see it… you Headmaster are no different from the Death Eaters…" Harry once again spoke calmly further infuriating the Head-bastard. There were gasps from the crowd who were observing the conversation between the Lord of the Light and The Saviour.

"How can you say that Mr Potter?" Dumbledore was astonished.

"Cut the shit you old goat, you are trying to stop us from stopping them, you are becoming the enemy…step in the way again… and I'll be forced to step on you…"


	17. Chapter 17

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Harry shook his head and reminisced on his stupidity, the carts were charmed to magically expand, when Ronald Weasley had come to his compartment in first year and told him the rest of the train was full the little twerp had been lying. When Hermione and Ron had arrived with the others they had tried to sit with Harry but a look of utter disgust latter told them both exactly what he had thought about that, whatever friendship they'd once had was long dead, he would associate with them, they were in the same house and they shared classes after all but other than that, he wanted nothing to do with them.

Harry found an empty compartment and crashed down onto the bench, the battle had taken more out of him then he had let on, pulling out the Mysterium Xarxes he began to read through it for what was likely to be the hundredth time, that book had become something of a life line for him.

He sat and read enjoying the peace he knew wouldn't last very long, speak of the devil and he will come. Draco Malfoy the poncy little git barged into the compartment wand drawn only to find a Daedric Sword an inch from his throat. The sweeting little inbred took a step back at the sight of the massive serrated blade.

"Speak quickly Malfoy lest my sword do the talking…" Harry spoke with an insane gleam in his eye.

"Y-y-you got my father arrested!" Draco stuttered out.

"Yes I know… I should have killed him… hmm well live and learn…" Harry replied the sword inching closer to the other boys, though this was debatable, neck.

"Y-your i-insane P-p-potter!" Malfoy turned tail and ran, whatever had happened to his rival wasn't natural, this wasn't the boy from school he had become accustomed to, this whatever this was, was beyond dangerous.

The sword dissipated as Harry's attention returned to his book, that annoyance actually thought himself important enough to threaten Harry of all people. Harry threw up a locking charm hoping to avoid another pretentious idiot thinking that he could challenge him. Harry didn't understand it honestly, they knew he could crush them with ease yet they still challenged him… Meh, he blamed it on the inbreeding.

A knock on the door sometime later once again drew his attention; he smiled; now that was more like it. The smiling Cho Chang knocked once again hoping that Harry would at least talk to her, she knew the younger boy… no man if the display at the station was anything to go by had a crush on her, she wanted to see if anything could start here, Cedric still stung but her friends had told her she needed to move on so she would try… not to mention he looked like a knight in that armour of his, and all princesses wanted there knight in pitch black armour after all.

Harry opened the door for the girl and directed her to a seat which she gratefully took, he had wanted to get her alone for his binding ritual but to have the girl come to him was just too perfect.

"Hi Harry it's been a while…" her voice was soft almost melodic.

"True it has been a while, how have you been Cho?" Harry asked lightly while drawing his Holly wand discreetly.

"I-I've been well… kind of I've been a lot more… emotional since Cedric…" Cho couldn't finish as she began to tear up. Harry rolled his eyes subtly, what was it with this girl? Who brings up there ex around the guy that has a crush on them? He cast a stunner at her before she even knew what happened she was unconscious on the bench, a set of obscuring and silencing charms as well as a locking charm had the compartment locked up tight with no way to see in.

The binding ritual took even less time than it had before, he was just happy that he remembered to pack the ingredients, thank Sanguine for Vodka.

A drowsy Cho Chang woke and looked around, she was in a train compartment… she remembered talking to Harry and then she started crying… She must have exhausted herself while crying and fell asleep, yes that was it! She looked at Harry who was sitting there reading a book, she liked smart men, to see that he was reading made her choice of new boyfriend even better.

Harry had seen her move, she didn't look angry or confused so he must have hit her with the stunner before she had seen it; he smiled, perfect.

"Good afternoon, you fell asleep… and here I thought my company wasn't so boring…" He spoke with a smile and chuckled lightly at himself.

"No Harry, not boring, never… I was just tired is all." She replied with a smile.

"That's alright Cho." Harry put away his book and sat next to Cho who blushed cutely.

"Harry I was wondering…" Cho began, her voice taking a seductive edge. "How about you and I do something together…"

"Like a… date?" Harry leaned close and whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered Harry was so close, he was setting off feeling she hadn't ever felt even around Cedric she hadn't felt so… hot.

"YES! I-I mean yes Harry, a date say… first Hogsmeade weekend?" she was panting, why was it so hot? It's never hot in Scotland. Harry placed his hand on her thigh just above her knee; she shivered in excitement as his hand slowly crept upwards.

"Sounds… fun…" Harry whispered his hand was now up her skirt caressing her womanhood through her panties.

Cho moaned as Harry set her nerves a light, his touches were gentle yet firm and he knew all the right places to make her want to scream. She slid her hand down his stopping any further touching making Harry groan in disappointment; his disappointment didn't last long as she slowly stripped dancing to a tune only she heard. She began swaying her hips while running her hands all over herself, Harry sat back smirking at his new toy, how fun he knew that Nym had her kinks, it seemed that Cho was pretty kinky too.

Cho didn't know why she was doing this but she loved it, she could see the hungry look Harry was giving her and it set her on fire. She raised her top off slowly swaying all the while, she then lowered her skirt leaving her clad in her sheer white panties and her pink bra. She sat seductively in Harry's lap; she threw her hands over his shoulders and drew him into a sizzling kiss that had her dripping and Harry almost bursting out of his pants.

Harry unhooked her bra and reached for her panties but once again she stopped him and stood. Harry was getting really frustrated now, a second before he threw her down and fucked her into a coma she lowered her panties and bent over pressing her hands against the door. This bitch was beyond kinky, pressed against the door like that, even with the silencing and obscuring charms she would be banging against that door like no tomorrow…

Harry lined up behind her, his stomach doing back flips; he was no stranger to sex, but exhibitionism? He entered slowly and she hissed then screamed in pain, unlike Tonks she was a virgin and Harry's penetration had broken her hymen and left her bleeding. Harry stayed sheathed in the Asian girl's tight cunt, he waited until the tears left her eyes and she began thrusting her hips back before taking the initiative. He began slowly and increased his speed in time with her moans, the door began to shake.

"FUCK, POUND ME HARRY! FUCK MY CUNT!" Cho screamed in ecstasy as her eyes began to roll back into her head, she had heard the horror stories of losing your virginity, she had feared the worst but now this was amazing.

Cho had been on the verge of climaxing for a few seconds but it was knocking on the door that set her off. One of her friends… a red head she couldn't remember her name… honestly she couldn't remember her own name right now. She was in a near constant state of orgasm as she literally stared into the eyes of her friend as Harry fucked her from behind. She lost all control when a group seemed to congregate outside of the door all wondering what was going on as it shook on as its hinges.

Harry took the opportunity to push Cho against the door mashing her B-cups against the glass window and slamming into her at a new angle. She screamed as Harry hit places that he hadn't before, she loved this, the sex, Harry being her first, and the people watching… it was incredible!

The pressure in Harry's groin had been building since the beginning, he roared as he came flooding Cho with his seed and setting off the orgasm to end all orgasms within the girl. Harry let the girl fall to the ground as she lost consciousness, that had been fun… and there was only more to come…


	18. Chapter 18

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Cho woke up some time later; she was honestly a little disappointed she had hoped that someone would still watching at the door. She stood up why was she still on the floor…? Oh yeah… she'd passed out. She saw Harry watching her with that smirk of his, she sat next to him still stark naked and curled into his side, she had a look of contentment on her face, she had come looking for a new start and she had gotten just that.

As the train approached the station Harry and Cho threw on their school robes, after Cho used a liberal amount of cleaning charms on herself, and left the compartment in turns, Harry didn't want the added attention nor did he want a target painted on Cho's back. Cho went to meet with her friends while Harry headed straight for the Great Hall; he wanted to see who the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor was.

Harry had terrible luck when it came to Defence Professor's; out of the four he'd had so far three had tried to kill him and one had tried to erase his memories, he didn't really hold it against Remus but then again he had been stupid enough not to take his potions. He stepped into the Great Hall and took a moment to observe there was indeed a new head amongst the Head Table. A short bald man who was on the heavy side sat in the seat that had usually been reserved for Snape, while Snape himself sat in the chair usually occupied by the Defence Professor. Harry didn't like what this was implying at all, but then again… there was a curse on the Defence position… he could use that to his advantage.

Harry sat down quickly finding a position with a good view of the head table, the Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore had to be removed, the other Professors were non-entities to his plans, he would remove them if they got in the way but until they did he would just ignore them, the new Professor he would take a wait and see approach. Their presence was a disruption to his new world, not a threat merely a disruption, they still had too much influence for his liking, outside of Hogwarts they were a joke but the children still saw them as respected leaders, and if they had influence over the next generation… well Harry couldn't have that.

The Great Hall quickly filled and the noise level rose as hundreds of students all spoke amongst themselves. Harry noticed that most of the eyes in the room were on him, the students didn't even seem to be hiding it as many of them were staring in a variety of awe, curiosity and contempt. The looks of awe and curiosity Harry ignored but the contempt Harry made a note of, he would have to make a statement… he had just the one…

The first years began to file in as the sorting hat was placed on the stool in the front of the room, the sorting itself was uneventful, but the Sorting Hat's song caught Harry's attention, as well as the conversations that centred around it. The hat spoke of unity, about putting aside differences between houses to create a solid front against a common enemy… why not? They had a common enemy, all they needed was direction… he would provide the direction… if it just happened to be against the junior Death Eaters… well all the better.

The feast ended and Dumbledore began his usual shtick. The new Professor was introduced as one Horace Slughorn; he would be replacing Snape as the Potions Professor, while Snape would be taking the Defence position. The majority of the student body groaned as the announcement was made, Harry just smirked. Dumbledore went through his announcements at the beginning of the year, what's allowed, what isn't, the forbidden forest yadda, yadda…

As Dumbledore tried dismissed the assembly Harry stood and made his way to the front of the hall, all eyes were now glued to his form as he stood in front of the head table. He glanced behind him as the Headmaster looked angry; Harry had seen Dumbledore angry before but not as openly as he was now.

"Ladies and Gentleman, for those that don't know my name is Harry Potter." Harry began sternly.

"POTTER! You arrogant brat! Sit D-" Snape was silenced with a casual flick of Harry's wrist.

"Now that was rude… wait your turn Snivellous…" Harry spoke casually. "Anyway, if you don't already know the Magical World is currently in a state of War…" there were whispers amongst the hall as some of the first years didn't know this and further whispers of people trying to figure out what Harry were getting at. "The Dark Lord was resurrected and has once again begun his bid for power… His Death Eaters at his side…"

"Yeah Potter! And you've already kicked his scaly arse!" yelled a random student. There was cheering throughout the hall, but Harry raised his hand slowly bringing the students to quiet.

"Yes, I can fight him and his Death Eaters, and win, but I can't be everywhere, or see the future… While I can try to protect everyone the sorry thing is… I can't." the hall sobered instantly, Harry was right he couldn't be everywhere… so what could be done to help?

"What are you getting at Potter?" a student asked.

"Simple… the Sorting Hat sang about unity… and that's what I suggest… A united front… against Junior Death Eaters!" Harry called out in reply.

The hall reverberated in conversation; Harry was giving them a way to fight! The muggleborns second year and above had all suffered under the pureblood racists, they would jump at the opportunity to get back at their oppressors, the light purebloods would follow Harry on principle and the neutrals would get out of the way and as for the Dark families…well they wouldn't last long.

"Mr Potter I will not have petty revenge in my school!" Dumbledore shouted, that damned brat was ruining everything once again, first the ministry, then his own order, now his school he would not have it!

"Petty revenge? That's what you call stopping a war? That's what you call preventing Voldemort's recruitment efforts?" Harry glared at the Headmaster, said Headmaster knew that wasn't the thing to say considering that many in the hall had lost family and friends to Voldemort and his forces, the glares of the students made that clear. "Head-bastard we've been over this, you can stand by and do nothing the rest of us will fight, for our friends, our families, past and present and most of all for a world we can raise our children in without having to worry about some arsehole trying to kill them, who's with me?"

A roar went up throughout the students, they would back Harry and if anyone got in the way they would knock them down. The teachers were stunned by the support the boy had managed to gain, but then again with what had occurred over the summer, including Harry's vindication amongst the Magical public and how the ministry was bending over backwards to give the young man everything he wanted they should have seen it coming, and that was before his fight with the Dark Lord that very morning.

"We'd like to see you try you filthy mudbloods!" many of the Slytherin's and a spattering of Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and even Griffyndor's stood wands drawn, the battle lines had been drawn. Dumbledore signalled for the teachers not to move despite the building tension, the purebloods had the advantage in that they were all ready to cast while also knowing the less than savoury spells, the others would not last long, this would hopefully destroy Harry's and humiliate the damned boy.

"Do or do not, there is no try…" Harry smirked and with a click of his fingers had every idiot who stood against him begging for their mother.

Purple Vortex's opened behind each of the Jnr. Death Eaters and had blades around their necks seconds later; Dremora had stepped from the portals and restrained the deluded idiots. Dumbledore stood, Necromancy he had heard of but whatever those were they weren't possibly human.

"You know… I'll never understand just why you people are so stupid… you just watched me tear apart witches and wizards that completely out class you, you all know or at the very least heard the rumours about what I've done and yet you still go against me… now this is how it's going to be, get out of the way or be stepped on… it's that simple… the Professors can't protect you anymore." The teachers were of course outraged by this but they knew; Harry was right they couldn't stand against him. "The Dark Mark is now a death sentence… and just to prove how serious I am about this…"

Harry removed the Skull of Corruption from his back and with a wave Severus Snape rose into the air and began to bend until with an audible snap but without an audible scream, he was still silenced, his back broke. Screams broke out across the hall; Harry Potter had just killed a man in front of them! The teachers stood as one all their wands trained at Harry, this proved to be a massive mistake. The students that weren't being restrained aimed their wands at the head table, Harry Potter might have killed someone but that someone was a Death Eater and the universally hated Severus Snape, any sadness at his death disappeared after the initial shock of watching the greasy bastard die.

The teachers backed down at the sight of over four hundred wands pointing at them, Harry had taken the school whether they wanted to admit it or not. The Jnr. Death Eaters were cowed, Harry Potter not only had the other students at his back he also had whatever the hell those things with the swords were.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, with me or against me… choose wisely."


	19. Chapter 19

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort was angry, no beyond and he was pissed the fuck off! Everything had been going so well, he had been resurrected, the minister was in his back pocket, no one other than his loyal followers knew he was alive and Dumbledore and Potter were being crucified in the press; it was perfect. Or at least it was…

That damned Potter! It was all on his head! Dumbledore was never a threat, yes he was powerful but he was an ignorant old man. Second chances, third, fourth, fifth, what an idiot! All of his Death Eaters were torturers, rapists and murderers, none of them cared for the mudbloods and muggles they would gladly kill them all without hesitation, and Dumbledore was trying to reform them as if they were a simple thief? The old man was either stupid or senile, either way he wasn't a threat, but Potter was a different story.

Voldemort honestly hadn't cared about Potter all that much, he was a threat, that was true, but he was only a baby when Voldemort first set out, it was that mudblood Lily Evans that had defeated him, at least, that was how he saw it, it was the rest of the world that hadn't. Harry Potter was heralded the Boy-Who-Lived and Lily Evans was all but forgotten, she had defeated him, usually the semantics wouldn't have mattered but it had, how could a baby defeat the greatest Dark Lord? Regardless, the people saw him as the person that defeated him, for a Lord who ruled with fear to have a source of hope running around, Voldemort could not have that!

The boy proved to more elusive prey than he had anticipated. First, that damnable stone, he had cleared the obstacles without effort, they were pathetic a fourth year could have torn through them without so much as a scratch, he had reached the mirror he would have figured it out eventually, but then the boy had come and destroyed the body he was in habiting. Then the graveyard, he had the boy almost dead but then the brat had managed to escape after that golden cage, he had never seen such a thing, it must have been the boy, spirits of those killed by his wand attacking him, the boy had proved an accomplished Necromancer at the station, he had never seen such spells.

It seemed the Prophecy was correct; the boy indeed wielded a power he knew not and wield it he did to slaughter his Death Eaters so effortlessly, not even Dumbledore could boast such skill, even he the Dark Lord Voldemort would be hard pressed. The sheer power needed to pull a soul from death and give it form, the Dark Lord shivered, truly an outstanding feat. The only thing the Dark Lord had ever truly feared was Death and to see the boy… no Harry… he respected power after all… wield it so callously, suffice it to say Voldemort had a new fear.

Voldemort had run, Harry had made him flee, not only had dissent been sown within his ranks, but the pathetic worms that made up the magical world had, dare he say it… Hope! This couldn't be! In his entire rain previous to his destruction not a soul truly felt hope, yes they had fought but it was more in the manner that they would prefer to die on their feet then live on their knees, but to actually see hope, the papers retelling his defeat, the Aurors out in full force trying to imprison his Death Eaters, children playing in the street, for all that was evil he couldn't stand it!

Meanwhile, in a castle far away, another deluded, evil, old man was fit to be hung, Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office and swearing like a sailor who'd just had his foot cut off. Everything had been going so perfectly, the weapon was isolated, the ministry was playing into his plans, and Tom had been resurrected, yes the ministry and Tom were a part of his plans, his reputation would take a hit but it would sky rocket once Tom had been revealed, the he could pit his tool against Tom and they would destroy each other, then he would ride in and save the day and his word would be law and his perfect world preserved.

It had all gone downhill almost as soon as the summer began, he had told the tools friends not to contact him and the ministry slandered him unabated but the brat instead of bending over and taking it like a good little tool but no he had to go and play the hero. That damned brat had ruined everything, he should have sat back and let him do all the talking, he would have been made to look even more unstable then Dumbledore already had him and he would have looked up to Dumbledore with even more admiration, but alas it wasn't meant to be.

The tool was head strong and tore Fudge a new one not to mention giving Umbridge a conniption, they had both been tools and he had ruined those too. What made matters worse is he got that bitch Bones off her arse, she had been perfect, she did nothing about anything, but then the brat had humiliated her and she'd actually started doing her job. Ogden the traitor was a friend of his, friend was the operative, he had destroyed years worth of properly laid out legislation, and couldn't that old buzzard see the bigger picture! Scrimgeour was useless but he was also firmly in the brats back pocket. Worst of all was his name, which once bolstered fear and respect was now worthless, even his order refused to have anything to do with him.

The magic, that was what had him the most confused, where did he learn such spells? Despite popular belief Albus Dumbledore knew more Dar Magic then even the Dark Lord could attest, he just didn't use it, but those spells weren't anything he had ever seen before, Necromancy? Of all things? How could the brat go against all of Dumbledore's teaching to condemn all that was dark unless it was useful!

He had tried to create a martyr, a disposable tool to destroy an obstacle; instead he created an idol, and a hero, damn it all! He'd let those Weasley idiot's get close so that their lazy son could hinder the boy, the muggleborn chit was icing on the cake, with the tool's inferiority complex and the girl's superiority complex, there was no way he would strive for knowledge, it was perfect… at least it had been. The power, the knowledge, it couldn't have been something he had just found, he'd have to have trained for years. That damned brat had played him for a fool, how could he have missed this, it just couldn't be something he'd learned over night!

Harry fucking Potter had somehow beaten them all, both Dumbledore and Voldemort defeated before they even considered the damned child a threat and yet it was done before it started. How was the thought running on both of the old men's minds. The boy was an insignificant speck almost the entire time either had known him and yet he had destroyed them both in one fell swoop, that accursed brat had destroyed them both.

Daedra… That was what the brat had said, neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore had ever heard of said creatures and they had both seen the world over, whatever power these creatures had, it far surpassed anything they had ever seen. The trinkets of Potters were from them and if they just gave relics like that away as if they were nothing, their power must be truly stupendous… how could either of them deal with those creatures?

The wizards and witches had never needed gods and they wouldn't start now! Dumbledore and Voldemort were the only gods the wizarding world needed and nothing would change that!


	20. Chapter 20

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls, all I own are my thoughts, kind of sad really…

* * *

Manipulation is a fine art; it's all about influence, what you can influence and who, in this instance, Harry Potter despite his ups and downs in public opinion could still exert more influence than most authority figures, good or bad, throw in his recent jump in power and what you have is a veritable idol. This influence is not necessarily seen in the form of public displays of power which many had grown accustomed to in regards to the young man, but can be in more subtle ways, well subtle for Harry at least.

Harry had named several gods during his confrontation with the Dark Lord, most of the time any mention of a god or gods would be disregarded by the general magical populous, why would they the most powerful race care for being stronger for themselves? Arrogant little fuckers aren't they?

Anyway, their saviour had mentioned these 'Daedra' so there must be some kind of importance to these beings, thus the research began, and to a race that had a quarter of its populace being established bookworms, the rush was on. This rush for knowledge just happened to coincide with every bookstore in the British Isles stocking up on what they were informed to be an instant best seller, a book titled 'The Doors of Oblivion.' Of course these books were sold almost instantly.

The Hogwarts students were also curious of just who these 'Daedra' were and the Ravenclaw stampede to the library was almost a massacre, as only a single copy, that Madame Pince swore up and down she didn't know existed, of 'The Doors of Oblivion' could be found. The book was treated with reverence passed between the Ravenclaws then the rest of the houses; soon its words were on everyone's lips.

Dumbledore in an attempt to censor any information the book could offer attempted to confiscate the only copy but as he took it, it would disappear and the students would once again scramble, it would be found once again hidden somewhere within the castle, never in the same place twice, any of the teachers attempting its confiscation would achieve the same results. A few of the teachers had read the book and had also become enraptured by the tales of the Daedra. Immortal and all powerful beings granting power to those they deemed superior, why wouldn't the little witches and wizards bow down?

Soon what Harry began to call 'Converts' arose, students and even teachers began to swear upon the Daedra, what had once been 'by Merlin!' soon became 'the Daedra be praised…' the Daedric Lords had returned to Nirn once again, such havoc they would wreak upon the unwashed masses and it was much too late to stop them.

The true emergence of the Daedric Religion would come on the on the eighth of August. An in auspicious day normally but to those well read on the Daedra, a day of great importance to all things dark. On this day, Harry had a date with the delectable Cho Chang so was unable to intervene immediately, but then again he probably wouldn't have if he had known in advance.

A contingent of Slytherins from various years gathered in the Entrance Hall, on the marble floor they etched a runic array into the cold marble. Soon enough an audience of students and teachers, including the new Defence Teacher, an Auror on release from the DMLE, alike gathered to observe some recognised the rune at the centre of the array, some didn't but all knew that Oblivion would soon come to Hogwarts.

The runes lain, the Slyhtherins began the ritual and almost immediately a vortex not unlike the one's Harry had conjured in the Great Hall appeared, it was evident the contingent of students had put great strain on themselves further solidifying Harry's superiority in their own minds, he had conjured so many with such little effort, yet they could barely create one with immense difficulty. A woman, and what a woman, rose from the portal, the woman was one of the most beautiful they had ever seen, scantily clad in what appeared to be a black hooded poncho. The Daedra gazed around the room uncaringly, until settling on the leader of the group of Slytherins.

"I am Nocturnal…" she spoke with little inflection. "Empress of Murk and Mistress of Shadows, state your purpose Mortal…"

"I am Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius Malfoy and Warrior of the Darkness and I demand your Power!" declared the blonde ponce. There were gasps around the room as Draco smirked his usual smug smirk.

"My Power Mortal… how presumptuous… you dare demand anything of me… You are no warrior… especially of Darkness… not even Peyrite would waste time on you and he is the weakest amongst us… run along little mortal and retrieve someone worthy of my gifts…" replied the Daedric Prince, dismissing the rapidly purpling mortal.

"I demand your power, it's my right!" Draco screamed like a little bitch.

"You have no right to demand anything of me little mortal… if I were to gift you my power… you would have to earn it…" Nocturnal answered.

"Name it, nothing would stop me!" Draco said in gleefully.

"To be one with the shadow one must forgo all light… the price is set are you willing to pay little mortal?" Nocturnal actually looked amused by the little runt.

"Done! I forsake the light!"

"You really should have known better…" Harry grinned from the entrance of the Hall, he had just stepped through the double doors that lead back into the castle, Cho draped on his arm. The smile on his face spoke of pleasure, most were curious, why would Potter be happy at his rival gaining power?

"Ha! Take that Potter, the power of a Daedric Lord-AHHHHH!" Draco screamed as he began to convulse.

"The Meridia is the light of life… the light which you have forsaken foolish little Mortal… you have my power… all of it… for as long as you live… for all of an instant… before the light of life leaves you…" Nocturnal spoke casually.

Draco Malfoy was engulfed in darkness for all of a second before the shadows left him and he crumbled to the ground, dead. The Deadric Lord gazed around the room again showing no emotion on her stunning features before her gaze settled on Harry who seeing he had her attention bowed.

"Milady Nocturnal, a pleasure…" Harry said as he stood up.

"Ah, if it isn't Mehrunes Dagon's Champion… blessed of Vaermina, Boethiah and Azura… the little fool one of yours?" asked the Daedra.

"Nope… So, you're not the type to just hang around… what's up?" Harry spoke casually, more than a few jaws dropped at his tone.

"Should have expected that from you mortal… Dagon would never choose anyone so boring…" she remarked with the same casualness Harry had shown. "My Ravens have been observing your world… I find it lacking… the Nightingales long since forgotten… bring back my order… bring before me three worthy members… I shall trust your judgement… do not fail me or I will be… displeased…" a shiver ran down the backs of everyone in the room, emotionless never sounded so frightening. "You will be greatly rewarded for succeeding… I shall return at your call…"

The portal Nocturnal had risen from reappeared and with a flourish Nocturnal sank into it seconds before it sealed. Murmurs broke out around the hall, the Nightingales? Who were they? Potter had heard of them as evident by the smile that had broken across his face as the Daedra spoke.

"Hey Potter, what was that?" asked a Gryffindor.

Harry just shook his head in amusement. Nocturnal wanted her Nightingales, how interesting, he could use that, three elite warriors blessed by the Daedric goddess with almost preternatural speed and skill, definitely something he could use. He asked himself stopped for a second; they didn't need to be thieves did they? No, just those with ambition willing to swear fealty to Nocturnal… Not a Sytherin, they had already annoyed her… speed and skill of a thief… ambitious and willing to serve… how convenient… He knew just the girls…


End file.
